Thirteen Elements
by thatotherwriter40919
Summary: They control one, she controls all. She hides, unsteady in her heart. He'll try, with all his heart to bring her back. But you know what they say...love hurts. ***ON TEMPORARY HIATUS***
1. Prologue- Carla's Vision

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so PLS DON'T JUDGE. I mean, I really love writing, but other people might not necessarily like my writing. Anyways, constructive criticism is welcome. Anyway to improve plot, grammar, setting, characters, etc., but NO FLAMES. I mean if you're going to be a hater, then just don't read my story if you think it's that bad… sigh. Alrighty! Time to post my first fanfic! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Ul looks at him and says, "Don't worry, I'll seal away your fears and darkness." Then as the ice consumes her body, he cries out, "Don't leave, Ul!" Sobbing, he tries to reach her, but it's too late. His mentor is gone, forever.

* * *

Now that he stands here, on the battleground, trying to protect her, with Fairy Tail, he clutches _her_ hand, and begs her not to go. Sobbing she shoves him aside, and runs into the chaos. She whispers, "I'm sorry." _No! _He thinks as she begins to lift up into the air, soaring on her ivory wings. Only ten magic circles appear around her. He feels relief, that she won't sacrifice herself. That she is coming back to him.

He was wrong.

Suddenly three more circles appear in the air around her. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" he screams pleading that she won't leave him too. She turns and mouths, "I'm sorry Gray." Then a heavenly light envelopes her, surrounds her, and a beam of power fires into the enemy. The light fades away, but there is only silence. No cheers of victory.

Not while a tragedy unfolds in the sky.

All of her magic circles shatter, one by one, and she winces then screams in agony as her magic disappears. Clutching her stomach like she has been stabbed, she tries to land safely.

But all that can be heard is the crackle of her beautiful wings turning to stone. And then the _plink_ of shards on the ground as they shatter.

Then she falls. He runs to catch her.

Even though he knows that it's too late.

* * *

Carla woke up from her dream. One thing was certain. A girl called Alexei would come. A girl called Alexei would die. And Gray's heart would be shattered.


	2. Chapter 1- An Electrifying Duel

**AN: Thank you so much for the positive response! A shout out to Thalmor (apologies if I spelled your name wrong) for being my first reviewer. For those of you wondering why I spelled it 'Luxus'...Sorry, I just spell things weird (thank you reviewer for bringing this to my attention). Just to clarify, the person I'm referring to in the summary is Laxus (is that how you spell it? short term memory loss here...XD), and I changed it in the summary. So since I'm in a great mood, I'm going to give you Chapter One! Yay! Most of the time I won't be updating this quickly. :( I wish I could write faster... Anyways, now for a real chapter!**

**I forgot the Disclaimer so this covers the prologue and this chapter: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

In the kingdom of Fiore, the town of Magnolia, the guild Fairy Tail…

The explosions could be heard all over the city.

Cana slams her barrel of wine onto the table. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DRINK WITH ALL OF THIS NOISE?" Scowling she goes back to pouring alcohol into her mouth.

"NATSU! That idiot. What does flame-brain think he's doing this time….sheesh." Gray mutters.

Suddenly Erza looms over him, "Gray…where are your clothes…" Gray shrinks down and quickly slips his shirt back on. "I am going to teach Natsu a lesson about magic duels," she says, cracking her knuckles.

Mira says, "Oh don't worry, Erza. You know Natsu. I'm sure he'll try not to destroy everything- Master!"

Makarov sits on the bar counter, sobbing. Tears are pouring down his face. "How am I going to explain this to the Council. Waaaahhh…. I'm going to get arrested, for sure this time. Waaah…" Everyone in the guild face palms, saying, "Master…."

Lucy stares at the chaotic guild, and sighs. Natsu, that idiot. Her idiot boyfriend, who has to get into a duel. And. DESTROYS. EVERYTHING! She is so mad, she is going to ask Leo to give him a beating…and then have Virgo punish him…

"Yo, Lucy!" Shouts a familiar voice, just as another explosion rocks the city. "Na..NATSU!" she says. "Eeehhhh?" she screams, just as the entire guild looms over him with their jaws on the floor. "IT WASN'T YOU!" they all scream.

"What? The explosions? Oh, this time it's not me. Ta da!" followed by "Aye, sir!" from Happy. "I just came in here to spend time with Lucy." He comments, while he looks over the carnage of the violent magic duel in the town square. He drops a casual peck on his girlfriend's cheek, causing her the blush pink.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning arcs up from the battle scene, and strikes the Fairy Tail gate. "Eeehhhhh!" Screams Lucy.

Makarovs face darkens, as he realizes who one of the participants of the battle is. "If Natsu isn't causing it, then someone else is. It could be Laxus. We must investigate. My grandson could easily destroy this town. And the other participant remains a mystery. We must hurry and stop this before the town is leveled to the ground! Come children, for we do not know the limits of Laxus' power. It has been years, and he seems to have grown stronger." With this statements, all of Fairy Tail charges out of the guild, towards the duel.

Jogging towards the battle, the S-Class Mages head the charge. Erza, Mira-Jane and Gildarts. Behind them the Dragon Slayers, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, and their Exceeds: Happy, Carla, and Lily followed by Gray, Lucy, Macao, Wakaba, Levy, Jet, and Droy The rest of Fairy Tail follows.

Arriving at the Town Square, where the duel is happening, all of the guild stops, and stares. They are shocked. Laxus is fighting a black haired woman. Her hair has a bluish tint, and she is wearing a cloak that covers her body. Who is she? How is she holding her ground against his now even more powerful magic? And as she gets his with another bolt of lightning and lifted into the air by the magic, Fairy Tail realises, she isn't holding her ground.

She's already doomed to be destroyed by the former Fairy Tail mage. "LAXUS! STOP THIS AT ONCE, YOU FOOL!" Master Makarov thunders at his grandson.

Laxus smirks at Makarov. "Never," he declares and shocks the cloaked figure. Again, and again, and again.

* * *

**AN: And another cliffy! Muahaahaahahaha. I have a bad habit of ending stuff with cliffies Sigh. Writer probz. For all you people out there who really like Laxus...I'M VERY SORRY. This story just came to me in a creative splurge. No idea why I made Laxus the villain. And just FYI...this is before the whole mess on Tenroujima. Idk why...but it's not exactly my favorite arc...sorry. Anyways, R&amp;R readers, and give feedback. I love feedback. Bye! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2- A Terrible Mistake

**AN: So as you can see…I suck at endings. So I have received feedback about my endings from reviewers. I will do my best not to leave y'all hanging this time. Chapter 2! Yay! Another review came in asking about which arc this fanfic occurs in. I think that I'm designing it so that it's before the whole Tenroujima arc. (So you can imagine the guild members younger! Seriously…don't keep imagining Droy as really fat. XD) (did I say which arc this was happening in in the last AN? Oh well. This is just to clarify) I'm in a summer service trip, and the wi-fi here is just...really spotty. So I might not be able to post for a while. However, I will write you guys lots more chapters to post up when I get home! R&amp;R! ;) -thatotherwriter40919**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (I wish I did...)**

* * *

The cloaked woman collapsed on her knees. Makarov ordered Jet to get Porlyusica (AN: sorry if I spelled her name wrong) from her hut. He knew that even with the legendary healer's help, Laxus' opponent might not survive.

"Why are you doing this Laxus? She is already defeated! Leave her be." Makarov yells at his grandson. Running to the defense of the woman, he is stopped by a barrier of some sorts.

"Defeated. Hmmm…what a strange word to use," chuckles the woman. Her voice is melodious, but strangely gentle. "I wouldn't use that word on me, Makarov." Everyone gasps, as she stands, no longer shaking. Resolute

Smirking she declared, "I underestimated you, Laxus, grandson of Makarov—I held back. Now I see your true power. I won't hold back this time." Laughing, she snaps her fingers. Her injuries and the holes in her clothing disappear, fading into shadows.

"That's impossible…it was an illusion…she isn't even harmed," whispers Makarov, while the rest of the guild stares in awe of the new figure.

"Don't compare me to him! HE IS NOTHING LIKE ME, YOU HEAR ME! I'M AM NOT ONLY HIS GRANDSON!" Laxus screams.

Charging at her, she grimly smiles, and then looks to the sky. "Element Aurae!" she yells and she starts glowing. A multi-colored circle appears above her and she begins glowing. Laxus reached her, drawing his arm back for a lightning charged punch. She grabs his fist, absorbing the lightning, and flips over him in an elegant aerial cartwheel. She landed behind him and kept running, pivoting to face him a few strides later. As the glow fades, it seems as though a new person has replaced her.

Her blue-tinted hair is now in an elegant formation. Half of her hair is braided so that it falls down the back over the loose other half. Secured by a crystal ornament, it floats in the air around her, which is saturated with a powerful magic power. Her eyes are deep bluish gray, and a dark blue fleur de lis decorates one side of her face, gracefully curving up and down the edge of her face. Her cloak is billowing around her, now lined with fur and a deep blue. She is wearing a sleeveless top that stops above her waistline, which is a navy blue. She wears a skirt that ends above the knee, and has a slit on the side. Boots that end just below knee length cover her feet. A thin silver chain embellishes gray fingerless gloves that extend up to above her elbows and a multicolored amulet hangs by a chain around her neck.

Laxus charges at her again, but this time she doesn't dodge. Instead she sweeps her hand in an arcing motion, yelling, "Fire cyclone!" A cyclone of flame spirals towards Laxus, causing a huge explosion. As the smoke clears, Fairy Tail is shocked. Laxus is breathing heavily, his arms shielding him from attack. Small burns and scratches crisscrossed over his arms. Luxus was breathing heavily, but he managed to gather enough energy to retaliate. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He yelled, using his most powerful attack. The woman flicks her hand and a magic circle appears, absorbing the lightning. "Impossible! No one can stop that attack!" Laxus says, shocked by the strength of his opponent.

"You should know better than to attack someone who can control your own element Laxus," mocks the woman. She smiles, and ivory wings flair out from behind her. "Dark Sound!" she exclaimed, sending waves of darkness coursing towards the lightning mage.

"Aaaaahhhh," screams Laxus, struggling to hold his ground. Using his distraction as an opportunity she springs into the air, launching a flurry of attacks on Laxus. "Light Energy! Water Sword! Earth Bullet!" Orbs of light, arcs of water, slivers of metal and spheres of rock all pelt the lightning mage.

As the smoke clears, Laxus, out of anger, tries to attacker her with his breath attack again. The woman easily dodges. "Aren't you a stubborn one? I was hoping I didn't have to use this." She sighs. Raising her hand she shouts, "Ten Elemental Circle Destruction!" Ten Magic circles appeared around her hand, and she aimed a golden blast at Laxus.

Panting, she landed in the town square, her hands on her knees. "Oh Alexei, Heaven's Bane. Don't you know this? Never feed a dragon slayer his element. Her eyes widened in realisation of her terrible mistake. "I'm all fired up now…looks like it's not going to turn out well for you." Laxus chuckles. "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" The woman is blasted with lightning, and when the light fades, her collapsed form lies on the ground. Laxus stands above her, a blade in hand. He plunges it down above her heart for the final kill.

"No!" yells Erza as she blocks Laxus' blade with her sword. "Erza Scarlet. Come to be defeated as well?"

"You have no right to kill her, you bastard." She says. Ex-quipping into her Lightning Empress Armour she stands in front of the felled woman, or more correctly, girl. Although her height and figure suggest adult, she is probably not more than sixteen or seventeen. "You have defeated her, now leave." She says resolutely, readying her staff. "Or I will make you leave. A mage should not have to stoop as low as killing others Laxus. Or have you forgotten your magic?"

"You have no right! My master wishes for her to perish, therefore she will perish by my hand!" Laxus yells, charging at Erza. The two clash, and shockwaves radiate from the battle. Suddenly Natsu and Gajeel also break rank, with Wendy and the Exceeds following close pursuit.

"I still have a bone to pick with you, Sparky!" yells Gajeel. "LAXUS!" shouts Natsu; "I still haven't defeated you by myself yet!" Coating his fists and feet in flame he punches Luxus square in the stomach.

"Ooi, ooi. If flame-brain over there can defeat him, then so can I," claims Gray, running to join the fight. "Gray-sama! You'll be in danger!" Juvia shouts, running after him. The rest of the guild follows their lead. Laxus' eyes flare as he realizes he has no chance at beating all of Fairy Tail at the same time. Smirking he says, "My master gives his regards. Have the Heaven's Bane. She's of no use anyways." Chuckling, he disappears into thin air.

Ignoring the chaos, Wendy runs over to the girl. The girl has burns and scratches all over her, and a gash down her side. "I can't heal her!" Wendy shouts. The girl moans in pain, and Wendy starts tearing up. Carle (AN: Is it Carla or Carle?) tugs her hand and leads the Sky Dragon Slayer away. "I'm sorry!" Wendy says as her Exceed pulls her away.

"Gray, can you seal her wounds in ice?" Erza asks, peeling back her cloak to expose the long gash down the girl's side. _What's her name again? Luxus said it during the battle…Alexei, Heaven's Bane._ Thought Gray. "Alexei? We have to seal your injuries in ice. It might hurt a bit, okay? Umm…so if it's too painful just…squeeze my hand okay?" Gray says as he places her hand in his own. He lays his other hand on her waist. His cheeks flush pink. "Ice Make…Cover!" he says and ice gradually creeps up the wound. The girl smiles, and she shifts closer to Gray, whose cheeks turned a deeper red. _She's beautiful…_he thought as his heart began to pound. _Why am I feeling this way? _He thinks to himself. "The ice isn't stable," Gray, explains. "I could only use one hand, so I wouldn't freeze her. It'll melt soon. But for the moment she should be fine."

"Gray, we have to get her to the guild infirmary. Carry her!" Erza yells at him, as she pulls him towards the guild. Gray nods, and picks up Alexei, cradling her as they run down the street.

* * *

**AN: Does this count as a cliffy?**


	4. Chapter 3- Fireworks

**AN: I feel that this chapter is not one of my finer moments...it's just an awkward chapter to ease you into the awesome backstory~I'm sorry, just bear with me. I feel that you need to know the OC better in order to understand her actions later. Sigh...this is probably the most boring part of my story. ;(**

A few days later…

Gray sits in the chair next to the injured girl, Alexei. She still hasn't woken up. Polycursia was no help either, claiming that her healing magic wouldn't work. "She cannot be healed by my magic. Do it the Fairy Tail style, that will help." Scowling, and muttering about how much she hated humans Polycursia left.

Still, while mulling over the healer's cryptic words, Gray keeps vigil over Alexei. The rest of the guild told him to let it go, and let the girl heal on her own, but Gray knew that there was a way to wake her up. _Fairy Tail Style_… he thinks. What? Are we supposed to violently attack her? Or… "MIRA-JANE!" He shouts, and the white haired woman runs into the room. "I know how to wake her up!"

"Gray…"

"No, really! Polycursia said we have to do it Fairy Tail Style, so destructive! This girl can control elements, so if we can find the people for the right elements then if they all attack her, she'll absorb their magical energy, and wake up!"

"Oh, okay. So Natsu can be fire, Wendy can be air, Gajeel can be metal, Jet can be sound, and I guess I could be dark…" Mira-Jane began listing guild members who could perform the daunting task.

* * *

"Guys, this has to be in sync, or else it might not work," says Wendy. She knew about this form a healing, because Grandine (**AN: Is it Grandine, or Grandeeney?**) had begun to teach her this "re-energizing" form before it disappeared. "On three. One, two, three!" The ten guild members shoot magic into Wendy's magic circle above the wound. Slowly the scratches and burns on the girl began to fade, except for a small thin scar through her fleur de lis. "Alexei-san? Are you awake?" Slowly Alexei's eyes open. She asks, "Where am I?"

"You're in Fairy Tail!" Replies Mira-Jane.

"Fairy Tail? The guild?" Alexei haltingly asks.

"Yes! I'm Mira-Jane! This is Gray, he saved your life!" Mira says cheerfully, gesturing towards the young adult next to her.

"Gray Fullbuster," he says.

"I'm Alexei. Alexei Navy. Heaven's Bane," she replies.

"What kind of magic was that back there?" Natsu asks.

"Oh, ummm. It's Element Aurae. Elemental magic. I can control the elements."

"Could you show us?" Natsu asks eagerly.

"Who are you again?" Alexei asks.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner Happy!" "Aye sir! "Here's Lucy," he says, pulling the blond mage from the doorway of the infirmary, where she had been snooping around. "She's my partner and girlfriend!"

"Hi Alexei, it's nice to meet you! Natsu can be a little…intimidating, but don't worry, I'm sure we'll all get to know each other! I'm a Stellar Spirit Mage, and Natsu is a dragon slayer! Gray here is an ice maker mage, and Mira here has the most scariest take over ever, Satan Soul!" Lucy chats away, introducing Alexei to everyone. Alexei smiles, and laughs as she gets to know Fairy Tail better. Gray stares at her eyes, and the way that they glimmer when she smiles. Catching him staring, Alexei blushes, and looks away.

"So can you show us what they mean by Heaven's Bane?" Mira-Jane asks, giggling at the sheepish looks of Gray and Alexei.

"Sure…do you have any fields with nothing too…err…fragile?"

* * *

On a mountain…

"I mainly used the ten earthly elements: Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Light, Dark, Energy, Metal, Lightning, and Sound; when I perform magic. I can also use them in combinations, and up to five or six without much difficulty." Said Alexei, while nervously fingering her necklace. She was sitting cross-legged in a field on the mountains overlooking Magnolia. Mira-Jane had been kind enough to make them a picnic. All of the mages were enjoying delicious sandwiches. In fact, the kind-hearted take-over sibling had even accompanied the group towards the clearing,

"That form you saw me in with the jewelry and traditional Element Aurae clothing is sort of like my ex-quip. Normally I would wear casual clothes like this," she said, gesturing to her white sweater and jean shorts. "So when I want to do magic I usually ex-quip to traditional clothing," she explained while shrugging, "because it conducts elemental magic. But I can fight in normal clothing; it's just slightly easier in traditional clothing."

Walking towards a tree in the center of the clearing, Alexei stopped a couple feet away. "Okay, so my magic is a lot like maker magic. I can make stuff out of elements. Like this," Alexei explains, as she conjures a globe of water in her hand. "But I can change the state of them," Freezing the water into a shard of ice. "And I can manipulate them," launching the thin shard at a tree. The shard embedded itself in the thick trunk. Natsu, being Natsu, tried to pull it out, but only succeeded in cutting his hands on the sharp piece of frozen water.

Laughing, Alexei paused her explanation to catch her breath. "But my magic is also like Dragon Slayer magic. Natsu, Gray Levy, Wendy, Mira-Jane, attack me," she eventually said. "One at a time please," she added as all of the mages prepared to attack her. Smiling, the elemental mage bent her knees and crossed her arms in front of her torso.

Although the mages were puzzled, they lined up and attacked one by one.

"Dark Ball!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

"Ice Make Lance!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Water Slicer!"

"Solid Script, Iron!"

Each time, Alexei conjured a magic circle, which absorbed their attacks. "I absorb the attacks that are elemental with my magic, which boosts my magical energy." Looking up back at the town, Alexei appeared to be gauging the distance between her magic and the civilians below. "I can show you how I use all the elements together," she suggested while wringing her hands.

"Isn't that how you got into a coma the last time?" Asked Gray with concern.

Alexei smiled, and shook her head. "That was because Laxus had been chasing me down for a week by then. I was so tired that the ten circle attack drained my energy." Alexei explained. "But it's more of a celebratory magic…" Shrugging, she raised her open palms and said "Ten Circle Fireworks!" Ice, fire, dust, air, darkness, light, energy, sound, metal, lightning all flew into the air. Alexei sent out a wave of sound, causing the elements to explode into colorful fireworks.

As the others watched the fireworks, Gray walked over the Alexei, who was taking in the mountain top view of Magnolia. "Hey Alexei, do you know why Luxus was hunting you?"

The girl clenched her fists. "My father…he sent him…" She shuddered, and then sighed, "I guess I kind of do owe you guys an explanation for why I ended up destroying half of Magnolia…" Overhearing the conversation, the others came to sit with Alexei.

"It all started when I turned thirteen…"

**AN: Don't kill me! I posted the next chapter, so it's not a cliffy. Just read the next chapter, which is basically a lot of backstory. (I guess you could skip it…but I wouldn't recommend it)**


	5. Chapter 4- A Hidden Past

**AN: So this chapter is basically a summary of Alexei's childhood. Yay...backstory, not my favourite thing to write. But necessary. Anyway, enjoy! ;)**

"When I was younger, I didn't see much of my father…I knew that he was the master of a guild, but that was about all I knew. My mother would always send me away when my father came, she always told me that my father couldn't play with me, because he was so busy. So I would always go visit a friend of my mother's.

When I was about seven or so, my mother started to teach me magic. She told me not to ever show my father. At that time, I didn't understand why I had to hide it…but now I know why. My father, he wanted an…army of magic users, so that he could be more powerful. My mother knew that I would have Element Aurae. And she knew that my father wanted a mage who could use this magic. It's very ancient and powerful magic, and my mother knew that if my father ever found out…that he would take me from her…and use me as one of his soldiers.

Later, when I was thirteen, my father came for a surprise visit. He asked me to…"

Alexei started crying, and her chest heaved with sobs. Lucy hugged her, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, Alexei continued her story.

"He asked me too do magic for him. And I said that I couldn't. Then he yelled at me and he took out a knife, and he…sliced up the left side of my face," Alexei paled while gesturing to a pale line that pierced the fleur de lis on face. "And he yelled…I was so scared…so I…showed him my element magic. And he told me to wait, and he went and he grabbed my mother. And in front of me, he yelled at her, 'Why didn't you tell me? How dare you, you whore!' And he took his knife and he stabbed her in the heart." Alexei broke down again. Even Lucy, Levy, Mira-Jane, Wendy, and the Exceeds were crying.

"My father…he left. He just left me in the room…with my dead mother. And he bolted the door shut so I couldn't escape. And I tried to leave. I blasted the windows with all of my magic power, but I couldn't break them, because they were enchanted. So I just collapsed after I used up all my energy.

When I woke up, I was chained to the floor, in a room. My father, he groomed me to be his dream soldier. He tortured me…when I showed fear, when I showed weakness. He would bind me to lacrima, charged with magic power, and fire all the magic through me, over, and over. Slowly I was able to contain more magic energy. He built lacrima wings and he used magic to bind them to my body. It was horrible and painful. It was excruciating. It felt like someone was nailing them into my body. Eventually the pain faded, and the wings became part of my natural flesh, and I gained the ability to fly."

Slowly extending her wings from their position on her back, she opened them up to their full span. Closing them, she explained, "They fold up against my back, and I can use light and shadow elements to hide them." Turning around, Alexei showed the mages that her wings appeared to be missing on her back. "I also use shadow and light magic to disguise myself. It was how I was able to stay away from my father for such a long time." Alexei closed her eyes in concentration. Her dark hair began to turn brown and when she opened her eyes they were a light blue. "It's just rudimentary disguise magic though. I never had a chance to learn any more delicate and specific disguising spells," she sighed. "Well I guess I better keep explaining…" she muttered, and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"But that wasn't enough for my father. He didn't just want me to control the ten earthly elements. He wanted me to control the three celestial elements: Inferno, Spiritris and Aura. The flames of Hell, the Spirit World and Heaven. He would…blast me with the celestial elements from a lacrima cannon, every day. And eventually I was able to control them. But…there was a flaw. No human or mage should be able to contain all the celestial elements, or control them. I could control them, but it drains all of my energy, and starts draining my life energy.

"My father didn't care for that. He would hook me up to a lacrima that charged me with energy, and he would force me to use one of the celestial elements with my normal elements…to fire on innocent people. Then he came across a magic guild…with a mage who could block attacks with a magic shield. And he forced me to use all thirteen elements I could control. It nearly killed me. When he tried to make me control just two of the celestial elements again…the energy lacrima barely saved my life. I was in a coma for months. If I ever control more than one celestial element again…it would kill me.

"My father's torture paid off. I could hold more magical energy then he anticipated. He thought I was useless, so he was using me as a magical power source, and draining all my magical energy. I was able to overload the system, and escape. And I've been on the run for about a year. But from what I was able to gather, my father, he wanted to have Laxus in his army, because of his sheer destructive power. When I attacked Laxus with my Ten Circle Destruction, I used lightning, which he was able to absorb, and then use against me. My father wanted to use Laxus, because he could withstand multi-element attacks, and at the same time absorb a specific element. Laxus has…his own reasons for trying to kill me as well."

"But why now? After a whole year?" asked Lucy, while comforting Alexei.

"Because, I'm the only one who can stop him. I'm the weakness in his master plan. I'm to the only one who can prevent the apocalypse."

"What!" exclaimed Gray, shocked that this kind girl had such a dark history.

"He's the master of the dark guild Thorn's Dagger. It's not on the list of known dark guilds, because it's that secretive. I've heard of your battles with Oracion Seis. Thorn's Dagger is a whole other league compared to them.

"My father created a weapon, that if fired, would cause darkness and chaos to consume the magic in this world, causing all the mages to become, mindless vessels under his control. My father wants to rule over the mages in this world, and he thinks that the only way to achieve this is to kill off everyone else. His weapon is the Dark Lacrima Cannon. It drains the light and exchanges it for darkness and chaos. If he does that, then all magic here will become dark, consuming good and evil magic users alike."

Shuddering at the thought, Alexei took a deep breath, "But it's weak against the celestial elements," she explained, "If I were to hit the dark lacrima with my thirteen-element attack, I would be able to destroy the lacrima. All Element Aurae mages can train to control one celestial elements," Alexei said. Sighing, she looked off into the distance before continuing, "And when Element Aurae mages use Unison Raid, they can use all three. It's a weakness that my father realized. And because of that, he began to imprison or kill Element Aurae Mages. My mother was an Element Aurae mage, but she was not very powerful, so my father thought that his son or daughter would inherit his power and combined with Element Aurae blood, would make a powerful elemental mage, or a child with no magic."

"What magic does your father have?" asked Erza, who had been observing Alexei's story from a distance. Alexei shook her head, refusing to tell. "Alexei, we need to know. For your safety and ours."

"My father's name is Vladimir Blade. He practices Human Subjugation," she said cautiously.

"Oh no," the ex-quip mage gasped. "It's one of the lost magic spells right?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. Control of the human will. He claims that it is 'close' to the origin of magic." Alexei explained. "He used it during my training to force other mages to power lacrima cannons to fire at me."

"My mother was able to suppress my magic at birth, so my father thought that I was useless. As a result, he abandoned us, trapping us in his mansion, claiming it was for my mother's health. But he began to feel the suspicion that my mother had hid my magic from him. That's why I my mother said not to show my father magic. And I disobeyed her. And look where I am now," Saying this, Alexei began to cry again. She curled up into a ball, and hid her face. She opened her wings and curled them around herself.

"Alexei. That's not true. You have friends, and people who will fight with you!" said Lucy, grasping her shoulders.

"Who? Who would fight their own undoing, a cannon so deadly that it would change them into mindless drones if they got too close?" asked Alexei while sobbing.

"I would. Fairy Tail would," said Gray. "We aren't going to back down because of this. We'll fight with you."

"But I'm a danger to all of you. If my father finds out I'm in your guild, he won't hesitate to destroy it."

"So?"

Alexei jumped up. "I have seen people die for me!" she said while grinding her teeth, glaring at the ice mage. "My mother, my friends, innocent bystanders, all lost because I was too weak," Alexei yelled. "Don't tell me I can go through that again," she murmured.

Suddenly she sank to the ground on her knees. "I'm a coward. I used them as shields, and now their dead."

"Alexei. We've seen our own share of death," said Mira-Jane. "We know what it's like to feel sorrow. But you have to move on. You have to let other's help you," she reasoned with tears in her blue eyes. She hugged Alexei, and the two cried together.

"I'm sorry Mira-Jane. I'm sorry I caused you pain. I've already caused too much of it in my life," mumbled Alexei.

"There, now. It's fine. You have friends. We'll protect you."

"Mira-Jane?" Alexei asked.

"Yeah?" Mira replied. Alexei fiddled with her hair, and rubbed the back of her neck. Sighing, she clenched her fists and looked the white-haired mage straight in the eye.

"Can I join the guild?"


	6. Chapter 5- A New Guild Member

**AN: I feel that this chapter is not one of my finer moments. Forgive the awkwardness that has been injected into this chapter. Also, my present and past tense is just all mixed up, so also ignore my weird way of writing things. Sigh...I feel that I use so many cliches in this story. XD now read my chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"There you go!" said Mira-Jane, as she stamped Alexei's collarbone.

Alexei looked at the guild mark displayed above her collar. It was navy blue, like her fleur de lis tattoo on her face. "Thanks Mira! Am I allowed to go on missions now?"

"Of course! In fact, Natsu and Lucy's team wanted to go on a mission with you!" replied the happy bartender. Pointing to the guild entrance she said, "They're waiting at the gate!"

"Really! Thanks Mira-Jane!" shouted Alexei as she dashed out of the guild.

"Guys! Wait up!" she yelled as she approached the gate. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the massive pile of luggage that Erza was towing. "Isn't that a little too much…?" she asked Erza.

"Don't worry Alexei-san!" said Wendy. "She always brings this much stuff!"

"So what's the mission?" Alexei asked, trying to get a glimpse of the sheet of paper that Lucy held in her hand.

"There's this magical ball, and the guy running it wants us to provide security. So we'll be going undercover as guests! All of the people attending are mages, so we don't have to hide our guild marks!" explained Lucy. Giggling in delight she squealed, "I can finally wear my new dress!"

"How are we getting there?"

"Well…it's on an island…so we have to take a ship…" Lucy replied while glancing at a scared Natsu.

* * *

On the ship…

"Is he always like this?" asked Alexei, as she stared at the motion-sick Natsu. Erza was yelling at him for being weak, while Wendy kept fretting over him. Lucy was simply sitting across from her motion-sick partner and sighing in frustration.

"Oh he's fine," said Gray. "He's just really bad at transport."

"Can't Wendy heal him…?"

"Oh, Natsu developed a tolerance for Wendy's Troia, so now there's not really anything we can do…"

"Maybe if I levitate him off the deck with the wind, he won't be affected." Alexei said, thinking about a way to help to poor dragon slayer.

"I don't know if that'll help pink-head over there…but sure give it a shot."

"Oh come on Gray, can't you two just get along. If Erza wasn't here you guys would've destroyed Magnolia by now," sighed Alexei. Since the last couple of days, she had witnessed Natsu and Gray's frequent arguments, with Natsu spewing fire and Gray stripping off his clothes. She blushed a little just thinking about it.

"Well here goes nothing. Air Lift!" said Alexei, levitating Natsu a meter above the ship.

"Ugh I'm not feeling too good—WOW! This feels amazing! Thanks Alexei!" He said. He began to float around the ship, pausing the drop a kiss on Lucy, causing her to blush deep red.

"So, how did you join the guild?" asked Alexei, filling the awkward silence between her and Gray. Turning to face him, she caught him staring at her, and she flushed pink. _I really have to get this blushing thing to stop. _She thought.

"Well, I wanted to get revenge on this demon, Deioria, but I was young, so I couldn't defeat it. My mentor Ul, she sacrificed herself for me, so that I wouldn't lose my life trying to fight it. She told me that she would forever live on as ice. So I came to guild, trying to find more stronger mages to learn from…she told me that there were stronger mages here, so I decided that to honor her, I would become stronger." A single tear ran down his face.

Alexei reached out and wiped the tear off with her finger. She couldn't help it. She hated seeing Gray sad. Then realizing what she had done, she automatically flushed red. "I'm…s-sorry," she stuttered, fumbling over her words. Gray was also a little pink at the cheeks. "Nah, it's ok," he replied. The two awkwardly shifted, and exchanged sheepish looks.

* * *

Alexei tossed and turned. She kept having the same dream over and over again. Her mother, dying in her arms, Fairy Tail being attacked: Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza dying. They died to protect her. Staring at ocean through her porthole, she tried to calm herself down. Sighing she climbed the ladder to the deck. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well enjoy the ocean view.

"I'm sorry, mother." Alexei said, looking up at the cloudy skies. "All this time, all I've done is destroy, and cause pain. Why? Why can't I stop causing so much misery?" Tears leaked out of her eyes. "I miss you, mom."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Gray, emerging from behind the mast.

Alexei jumped, startled. "No one. I was just talking to myself," she said, staring back up at the sky.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Gray, sitting on the railing of the ship with her.

"Nightmare. Don't worry about it," Alexei said evasively, looking away. "Anyways," she countered, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"With the racket Natsu is making, anyone in the same room isn't getting any peaceful rest tonight. Droopy-eyed idiot, had to have motion sickness," said Gray, sighing in exasperation.

"Oh," said Alexei, unsure how to reply "Well…you could…use my room…if you wanted to…" she said, unsure of why she offered.

"I think… I'll p-pass on y-your offer," Gray stuttered. _Since when did I stutter when I talk to Alexei?_ He thought, and he felt heat rise in his cheeks. "The full moon is beautiful tonight," He commented, trying to fill yet another silence between them.

Alexei gasped. "The full moon is tonight?" she asks, and she clenches her hands. Looking up, she sees the clouds glide away to reveal the round white orb. "Oh no," she whispered, as she collapsed to her knees. Suddenly she clenched her head in her hands, and started screaming in pain. "Make it stop, make them go away!" she screamed, writing on the deck in pain as the moon's light landed on her.

"Alexei!" yelled Gray, as he tried to help her. He picked her up, and cradled her in his arms as she screamed in agony. Suddenly, she went limp, her breathing shallow. "Alexei! Wake up!" he screamed, while shaking her limp form. Cursing under his breath, he picked her up, and ran below deck.

Opening the door to her room, he set her gently on the bed. The elemental mage let out small moan of pain. Gray backed away slowly, so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping mage. "Stay…" she whispered, opening her eyes just a tiny crack. Reaching out, she grabbed his wrist. "Please," she pleaded. "I'm afraid to go back to sleep."

Nodding, and barely understanding what he was doing, Gray, the previously ice-cold mage, slipped under the covers, gathered the elemental mage in his arms. Burying her face in his chest, she says, "You're so cold."

"Sorry," apologized the ice mage, despising his ice-cold temperature.

"It's ok. Then at least when I'm in a nightmare, I'll know that it's not real, because I can feel the cold," replied Alexei. "Besides, it's plenty warm under the blankets anyways." Yawning, Alexei slowly fell asleep. Gray, not being able to hold his eyes open anymore, soon followed her.


	7. Chapter 6- Honest Explanation

**AN: Hello, my favorite readers! So unfortunately, I started a new school year, which cuts my writing time from a few hours to…an hour at most. This is so sad. I love my writing (homework…is evil). Anyways, I need your help! I have a general storyline planned out, but all the small moments in between are UNDECIDED! Which means tell me what you want, anything! Ships, deaths, events, towns, battles, etc. whatever you want included, please include in a review. Also, please keep telling me what you want fixed/changed in the future. I really want to make this a good fic, so keep the feedback/criticism coming in. Shout out to Iceprinceryuu and Johnny Valentine for your great feedback. Love you readers out there! R&amp;R! If you haven't caught on, I update weekly, except for special circumstances. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL (This also applies for the chapters that I forgot to disclaim)**

* * *

"Natsu…" came a voice. "Natsu…don't..." it whispered again. "Lucy…you know..." another voice whispered back. "Luc—mph. Mmmm" The other voice was abruptly cut off by something. _Is Natsu in trouble?_ Thought Gray as his eyes shot open. What he saw was very different from what he was expecting.

Natsu and Lucy. Kissing. No, making out. Passionately. Natsu had Lucy pressed up against a wall, and their hands were gliding all over each other. Wanting to keep his eyes from falling out from his head, Gray loudly cleared his throat. The two mages jumped apart. "G-gray! Didn't see you in here…hahahaha…" Lucy said, a sea of red spreading over her and Natsu's faces. Natsu immediately collapsed on the floor and started moaning about how sick he was.

"What's going on? Why are Lucy and Natsu in my room, Gray?" asked Alexei, sitting up next to the ice mage. Puzzled she looked at Lucy's embarrassed expressions. "Oh my god. You did not use my room as a make out hide out. You did not just defile everything in this room. Oh gross, guys! Seriously, use your own room!"

"Oh really. Then why are you and Gray in the same bed?" countered Lucy, arching one eyebrow. Now it was Gray and Alexei's turn to flush red.

"It's not what it looks like…" Gray hopelessly said, wringing his hands in embarrassment.

"Oh really? 'Cause it sure looks like that to me," accused Lucy.

"Really Lucy! You're thinking about that! I know him, but not that well! I mean I only met you guys about a week ago!" Alexei protested. "Seriously Lucy. It's not that. I had a nightmare, and went out on deck to calm down. I bumped into Gray there, and then…I collapsed…so he brought me back to my room. Then _I _asked him to stay so I wouldn't be scared to go to sleep. Got it?" Alexei quickly explained the situation.

"Oh. Um…are you feeling better Alexei?" Lucy asked, unsure of how to take in the situation.

"I'll explain later. But please, can you two get out of my room?"

"Sure Alexei! Sorry about that," replied Lucy, dragging her boyfriend out of Alexei's room.

After the door slammed shut, Alexei groaned and fell back on the pillow. "That was horrible."

"Yeah. That was just…you know what? Let's not think about that." Replied Gray.

"How bad was their little episode?"

"I'll spare you the details. Let's just say my eyes are still burning."

* * *

At breakfast, there was an awkward mood in the air. Gray and Alexei couldn't stop flushing red whenever they looked at the fire dragon slayer or celestial spirit mage. And the same went for Natsu and Lucy (but mostly Lucy, because the fire mage was still motion sick) when they looked at the ice mage or the elemental mage.

"So…Alexei…do you want to explain what happened last night?" Lucy tentatively asked.

After blushing pink Alexei nodded. "Well, I forgot to tell you a few things about what my father did to me. I left them out, mostly because they were just too horrible to retell, or because they just weren't really important.

"Well, when my father was training, one of the ways my father tortured me was by magnifying the moon's rays into magic power, and firing it at me. Element Aurae mages are weaker under moonlight, but we can train to resist it. Eventually he stopped, when he realized that this kind of punishment would cause a weakness in my magic, but it was already too late. Whenever there's a full moon out, I have to be really careful. It's very painful for me to be exposed to it. I have not idea why. Either way, if I'm exposed to the moon for too long…"

Alexei shuddered. "…I become a very different person, it's like I'm possessed. I become very…destructive, and for that entire night, I destroy everything around me. Once I woke up from a night like that, and the entire forest around me was leveled to the ground. Last night, I didn't realize it was the full moon, because I hadn't been keeping track of time. I had a nightmare, so I thought some fresh air might help."

Glancing at the ice mage sitting across the table from her, she said, "Thankfully it was cloudy when I was first on deck. But then later, when I was talking to Gray, the clouds dissipated, leaving me exposed. When I realized what was happening, I couldn't move, because there was so much _pain_. When I began to gain consciousness, I could see that Gray had carried me into my room, saving you and your ship. So I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be a danger to anyone, so I asked Gray to stay. I was also scared to go to sleep, because I was scared of that nightmare. That's why we were sharing a bed. I felt bad that he couldn't sleep because of Natsu's motion sickness. That's all that happened."

The other's, shocked by Alexei's honesty, simply nodded and accepted her explanation. "Well," said Erza, breaking the silence, "we have a mission to start." Saying that, all the crew, including Natsu (who was now levitated, thanks to Alexei), went on deck, ready to start a new day.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, that palace is huge!" Alexei said, staring up at the beautiful spires and towers.

"Oh dry land! I am never, ever going on that dreadful ship again! I'm all fired up! I'll swim back from this mission!" Natsu was evidently happy to be off transportation.

"Natsu, you can't swim that far," Lucy muttered, face palming.

"Are you the mages from Fairy Tail?" asked a stranger. He was dressed in a green uniform.

"Yes. I assume you're from the palace?" replied Erza.

"Of course. Thank you for coming so quickly!"

"You're welcome."

"If you follow me this way, we'll be taking a shortcut to the palace."

The gang followed the strange valet, handing their luggage over to a cart driver. Walking into an alley, they stopped on a circular shaped stone. "Is everyone standing on the circle?" asked the man.

"Yup," came the reply.

"Please brace yourselves," saying this, the man bent down and tapped the stone twice. Markings appeared on the side of the stone, and it began to levitate. Flying over the city, Alexei couldn't believe her eyes. Gasps from the others told her that they were all thinking that too. The city was beautiful from above. "I'm not feeling so good," groaned Natsu, who was lying down, hanging off the stone.

"Motion sick already?" asked Alexei, clearly shocked by the otherwise energetic dragon slayer's weakness. Sighing, she shook her head and looked away.

A few minutes later, they landed in the courtyard of the palace.

"Wow…this place is amazing," said Alexei. The spires were all different colors and shapes, and the castle itself seemed to be one graceful line extending into the heavens.

"Welcome to the Palace of the Heavens." Said the man. "I am Frederick, the palace butler. I'm in charge of coordinating your accommodations here. Please follow me, the king would like to see you."

Following the butler through the winding halls of the palace, the team stopped to admire a portrait of a beautiful lady, demurely standing in a meadow of flowers. "Who is that?" Alexei asked without thinking.

"That was our wonderful queen, Her Majesty, Queen Reyna," replied Frederick. "She passed away a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Alexei replied.

"Please hurry, the king is waiting." Increasing his pace, the butler gestured to the team to follow.

Hustling towards the throne room, the Fairy Tail mages stopped at the grand double doors that marked the entrance to the throne room. "Please, wait for a moment," said Frederick, before disappearing down another hall.

A few minutes later, the wide double doors were opened, and a servant announced, "His Majesty will now see you." Gulping, the team entered the broad double doors.

* * *

**Tada! All done! Now remember: requests, reviews, and weekly updates! Cya next week!**


	8. Chapter 7- The King & the Tear

**AN: As you can see, I didn't update this monday, which is my update day :(. So...I'll make this short! Even though you guys are being silent (no reviews...) I STILL HAVE 1,048 VIEWS! I never thought this story would reach over 500, but you guys defied my expectations! Love you readers out there. I'm sorry, I'm a novice when it comes to writing fanfics compared to all the other amazing authors out there. So forgive me about the writing style (working on that). Keep on reading, my faves readers! ;) ~Alice**

* * *

"Fairy Tail. I see you made it one time," said a deep voice. The mages bowed down on one knee. Alexei stiffened as she heard the familiar voice.

The king sat in front of the team. He wore a simple crown, with a red robe, and his hair was a light blond. He wore a rather cocky and jovial expression as he gazed at the Fairy Tail members.

"Thank you for the transportation Your Majesty," replied Erza.

"Please, stand. And would you also kindly introduce yourselves?" asked the ruler. Standing up, the mages faced the throne.

"I am Erza Scarlet, Your Majesty."

"Natsu Dragneel," said Natsu. "Your Majesty," he quickly added after a glare from Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Your Majesty," Lucy said with a small curtsy.

"Wendy Marvell, Your Highness," Wendy murmured shyly, looking away.

Sighing in annoyance, the female Exceed introduced herself. "Carle, Your Majesty."

"Happy, Your Highness."

"Gray Fullbuster, You Highness." Gray gestured for Alexei to look up and introduce herself.

"Hazel Paladin, You Majesty," said Alexei. Shocked the team looked over at Alexei. Alexei nodded, signaling them to go along with the ruse.

"Hazel. Have we met before?" asked the King, standing up from his throne. "I feel like I've seen your face somewhere before," he commented, closely studying Alexei's face. Gray clenched his fists, glaring at the intrusive glance of the monarch.

"No, Your Majesty," replied Alexei.

"Well then," said the King, clearing his throat, "I need you here for the magic ball. My own daughter will be here, as will foreign delegates and other royalty. The need for safety is an important issue. So you will be going undercover as guests. You may wear your own dress, however, your suites will provide with you with some other options. Please remember this is a formal event."

"Your Majesty, can't the mages fend themselves and others in the event of a security breach? Why do you need us?" asked Erza.

"Three years ago, my wife was murdered, because mages began dueling to protect themselves from a threat. I need a small team that can control the situation, without every guest mage throwing their own bit of magic in. Control the situation before everyone else acts on it," said the king, silencing any other protests from the group.

"We won't disappoint, Your Majesty," replied Erza.

"Frederick will lead you to your rooms, Fairy Tail mages," said the king, gesturing to the butler.

"This way please, I will show you your accommodations."

* * *

In the rooms…

Alexei sighed in relief, and collapsed on to the nearest couch. Shaking, she put her head into her hands. "Thank God he's gone," she breathed.

"Alexei," asked Lucy, "what was that?"

"More unexplained history."

"Huh?" asked the extremely confused Natsu.

"Well…the king, he's one of my father's agents."

"WHAT?" shouted Lucy.

"It's because only my father has the treatment for his illness." Sighing Alexei shifted into a more comfortable position, realizing that she would have to explain this mess to them as well.

"When the king was younger, he was able to use some type of magic which helped him protect the kingdom. It did tire him out, since he was a sickly child." Frowning, Alexei continued, "But one day he was careless, and he got into a magic duel with a powerful dark guild. He somehow managed to win, but now maintaining his own magic energy causes him to age rapidly."

"What does that have to do with your dad?" asked Natsu, still confused.

"Well. One of my father's mages can temporarily suppress a person's magic energy. He usually can cast a spell that lasts for a couple months or so. My father asks him to fund the guild in exchange for treatment."

"Well that's stupid," Natsu declared. "Can't the king just sacrifice his own life so that the dark guild doesn't have any money?"

"He cares for his people. And he's a genuinely good person!" Alexei protested. Glaring at Natsu she said, "I've met him before, as a young child."

"Why did you disguise your identity?" asked Erza, crossing her arms.

And I didn't know if he remembered me, so I didn't take any chances. That's why I changed my name," Alexei began going through her pack.

Rummaging through her bag, she found a thick worn notebook, with papers stuck in between the bulging pages, and tied together with a string. "I need to find a longer string," she muttered, while she gingerly untied the book. Immediately, it burst open to a random page, with a sketch of Natsu kissing Lucy's cheek from midair. Written next to the sketch, the words:_ Love. Do I know anything about this word? This utterly warm, caring, feeling I feel when—_cursing under her breath Alexei quickly flipped her notebook to another page, this time, with a photo stuck between the pages. A small piece of paper fell out of this page, and Alexei snatched it back. At the same time, Gray tried to grab the paper, and ended up enveloping Alexei's hand in his. The pair both blushed as Alexei slowly moved her hand away.

Clearing her throat, Alexei showed everyone the paper. It was a photo of the younger king, and a younger girl. "The girl in that picture's me. That's obviously the king." She explained, pointing to each figure. "My mother usually sent me here to stay. I would just stay locked up in my room, scared to show anyone my magic."

Looking around the room, Alexei took in the familiar surroundings. "Huh. We're staying in my old room. Which makes me wonder…" Getting up from the couch, she walked over towards a portrait of the queen. Tilting the frame sideways Alexei exposed a blank wall. "I wonder if…" she murmured. Poking her hand through thin plaster, she poked away enough of the white material to create a hole in the pale walls. Alexei stuck her arm all the way in, and appeared to be feeling around for something.

Drawing her arm out, Alexei gently pulled out an elegant silver sword in a scabbard. Pulling the sword out, Alexei wince as it emitted a screech. Peering at the tarnished blade, Alexei shook her head. Gently sliding it back into its scabbard, she set it down on a table.

"Do you have a handkerchief?" she asked while looking through her bag. Lucy jumped at her question, but was able to hand her a small square cloth.

"Thanks," the elemental mage replied, finding a small tin of silver polish in her bag. "Will you give me some time? I just really need to clean the blade," she said, eying her companions warily.

"What is it?" Gray suddenly asked.

Startled by the ice mage's sudden question, Alexei jumped. Gathering her composure, she replied, "Just something I hid here. It was a gift from my mother. Do you mind…if I can have some time alone?" she meekly asked. Nodding her approval, Erza led the others to another part of the room. Alexei sat down on the spacious bed and began to slowly clean the delicate sword. Gray looked back once. He couldn't help but notice the single tear the made it's way down her face.

* * *

**Dan, dan dan! (dramatic music) So that's all. I might post another chapter, because I was late in posting this one. Think of it as compensation. To be posted by tonight!**

**I forgot. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRY TAIL FRANCHISE**


	9. Chapter 8- A Mission for Friends

**AN: And I am back with compensation for my late update**

"Lucy? Could you help me put my hair up?" Alexei asked, while holding her hair ornaments in one hand.

"Sure? How do you want it put up?" the blonde mage asked, turning around from her vanity table.

"Can you leave some of the front down, but put the rest of the hair into a bun?" Alexei asked, failing to secure her hair. Sighing in frustration, she walked over to Lucy.

"Here, you can sit down. That way I can do your hair better," Lucy said, gesturing towards the seat. Standing up, Lucy tripped on the hem of her dress, and almost fell over. Alexei quickly caught the blond girl's elbow and stopped her from ruining an hour's work of preening. "Stupid dress," Lucy laughed, brushing herself off.

The blond mage had ironically chosen to wear one of the provided dresses. Poor Alexei herself had been subject to Lucy's raving as the blond mage had poured over the different designs in the walk-in closet. She had settled on a Victorian era ball gown. The bodice was made off a light pink cloth. The layered skirt was decorated by a lace trimming, and a white band of cloth ran from shoulder to shoulder, serving as the sleeves of the dress. The back of the dress was decorated by a white train, bunched and ruffled at the top, flowing down the back of the skirt.

"You know Alexei, you never told us what that sword was for," Lucy said as she twisted and arranged the mage's dark hair.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Alexei replied, "It's more of a memento than an actual weapon." Looking at the sword that now sat cleaned in a new scabbard (courtesy of Erza), Alexei sighed, avoiding Lucy's concerned gaze.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it…" Lucy said absent-mindedly while putting the finishing touches to her fellow mage's hair.

"Nah, it's fine," Alexei said cheerfully. "Besides we still have plenty to get done to make sure we all look gorgeous." Smiling, she put her hair ornaments into her newly done hair. Twirling around, she asked, "Does it look ok?"

"Are you kidding? You look amazing Alexei! Where did you find this dress?" Lucy gushed, smiling broadly.

Indeed the elemental mage looked stunning in her new outfit. Her dress combined both Japanese and western styles of dress. Her bodice was made of a gold-tinted cloth, but arranged in a way to imitate a fan. A broad black ribbon wrapped around her waist, tied similarly the way one would for a kimono. A small white cord was tied around the black ribbon. A red skirt with black and white patterns of cherry blossoms flowed down to the floor, with a knee high slit. A small golden fan and a thin metal pin were arranged in her bun.

Tucking her necklace into her dress she replied, "It's something I had made a few months back. My mother wore a dress similar to this." Carefully picking her way across the spacious room Alexei retrieved her notebook.

Opening it to a page with a dress design on it she sat down on the bed. Lucy soon reached her and sat down next to her. "This is what my mother looked like wearing it," Alexei said as she turned it to the next page. The next page showed a sketch of a woman with dark hair like Alexei but with lighter eyes and fuller lips. The dress she wore was like Alexei's in design, but the fabrics used were silver, blue and purple.

"That's your mother?" Lucy asked softly. Alexei nodded. "She's beautiful. I can see the family resemblance." Smiling gently, she traced over the delicate lines that formed the drawing. "Did you draw this?"

"Oh…um yeah. I draw during my free time…" rubbing the back of her neck Alexei looked away. "It's not that good."

"Are you kidding me? These are amazing! You should talk to Reedus when we get back!" Lucy exclaimed. Embarrassed Alexei closed the book. Putting it back in her pack, she grabbed the sword from her bedside table and tucked it in her bedroll.

Suddenly a clock began to chime. "Oh, it's time for the ball!" Lucy squealed, excited to spend the night participating in the festivities. "We need to find the others! Come on!" Dashing out of the room, Lucy hollered for Alexei to hurry up.

Alexei grabbed a shawl made of a translucent black fabric, and ran out into the hallway.

The team was already waiting for Alexei. "Wow, you guys look amazing!" She breathlessly complimented. Indeed, Lucy and Natsu looked stunning together as a couple. Erza had gone with her usual purple halter dress. Wendy was wearing a blue and white striped sleeveless dress, with an empire waistline. Her dress ended a little bit below the knees.

"Alexei, you look…great," Said Gray. Turning around, she saw the ice mage staring at her dress.

Blushing, she replied, "Thanks. Um…you look great too." Blushing even redder, Alexei looked at the ice mage. Gray was handsomely dressed in a navy blue button up and black pants. Both of the mages looked at the ground, and both of their cheeks were splotchy red.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you earlier. You're going to be my partner for tonight," Gray commented. "Natsu and Lucy; and you and I are going to be surveying the dance floor. Erza and Wendy will be looking out for the guests outside of the dance floor. Happy and Charle will be surveying the whole thing from above." Alexei nodded absent-mindedly, still looking away from the ice mage. "So, will you go to the ball with me?" Gray suddenly asked.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said as he lifted gently lifted her face up with his hand. "Did I say something?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Alexei replied. "And I would love to go to the ball with you."

"Great!" Smiling, Gray offered her his arm. Grasping it firmly, Alexei ran with the ice mage to catch with their friends who were at the end of the hall. _Friends_. Alexei thought to herself. _What nice people to have in your life._


	10. Chapter 9- May I Have This Dance?

**Hi readers! So right now I have this idea to do a drabble/one-shot series, because I feel that those are easier to write. (Fun Fact: this story came from a one-shot that I made in my head and wrote down) anyway, give me feedback/requests about that. (Should I? Should I not?) Anyways, while I ponder this question: here is my next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: this is annoying...but I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Alexei gasped in awe as she looked around the room. "This place is amazing!" Indeed, the average mage wouldn't know how to take in the grand room. A massive crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, with thousands of tiny crystals adorning it. Crystal swords, representing the royal insignia adorned the pillars. Each sword had a rose tied to its hilt, representing the celebration of magic. Gold and silver ribbons adorned the walls and pillars.

Gray chuckled at Alexei's expression. _She's really adorable—wait what am I thinking?_ "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. Smiling he offered her his hand. "So, may I have the honor of this dance?"

Smiling back, she said, "Yes, you may." Grasping her hand, he led her onto the dance floor. Gray firmly grasped her waist, and began slowly twirling around with her. Twirling her around, they both laughed.

"This is fun," Alexei said. Looking around the room, she saw Lucy and Natsu dancing together. The poor celestial mage was trying to teach her boyfriend how to dance. It was quite adorable, considering Natsu was still stepping on Lucy's feet. Nevertheless, the couple seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hey! Alexei! Gray!" shouted a cheerful voice.

"Mira-Jane! Freed! I didn't know you were here!" Alexei exclaimed, surprised to see the oldest take-over sibling. Mira was hanging onto Freed's elbow.

"Aw, you and Gray are so adorable together! So Gray are you going to—" Mira asked, cheekily giggling.

She was abruptly cut off when Alexei yelled, "It's not like that Mira-san!" The element mage blushed a deep red. Looking at Gray, she saw that he was blushing too. "Mira. I didn't know you were with Freed!" Alexei said.

The bright-eyed mage blushed pink and smiled. "Oh, we've been together for a while now. We were hoping that no one would find out. Well…could you keep it a secret?" Smiling sweetly at Alexei, the white-haired mage pleaded with her eyes.

"Fine, now go and enjoy your night," sighed Alexei.

"Thank you Alexei!" Mira shouted as she and Freed began to walk away.

"We probably should've mentioned that Erza and the others are here…" Gray commented as they watched the happy couple. Suddenly Gray cocked his head to the side. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" closing her eyes, Alexei listened closely.

"It's like someone is playing the chimes somewhere."

Alexei listened more closely. She heard a faint melody somewhere. "Do-so-fa-do-re-mi-mi-re-do," she murmured. "Oh no…" she gasped, and started running towards the princess.

"Alexei! Wait!" Gray shouted, chasing after her, just as all the crystal decorations broke free and arced towards the princess. Springing ahead of Alexei, Gray skidded to a halt in front of the princess. "Ice Make, Shield!" He yelled. From his outstretched palms a shield of ice materialized, preventing the deadly attack from hitting its mark.

"Extra security? Mages. I didn't expect that. Pity," came a high-pitched voice. A blond-haired woman stepped forward. She wore a one-piece suit with a deep V-neck and a short skirt. She had armored boots that ended mid-thigh. Silver patterns decorated her bare skin.

Her cold blue eyes wandered across the room as she asked, "But how would you have known? No one has ever heard my crystals and lived to tell the tale." She lifted her necklace. It was a collection of tiny crystal bells.

"No one, Selene Crystallis?" asked Alexei, walking forward to face the mysterious mage. "No one that is, except for me," the elemental mage declared.

"What are you doing?" hissed Gray, grabbing Alexei's wrist.

"She's a member of Thorn's Dagger. I can deal with her on my own," Alexei countered, pushing the ice mage behind her.

"I don't ever remember leaving one of my…targets alive," the dark mage sneered.

"Oh really? Perhaps you didn't recognize me," Alexei said. Smirking, she re-quipped into her traditional clothing.

Selene's eyes widened as she realized who her opponent was. "Alexei Navy," she said bleakly. "Come to be defeated?"

"I do remember defeating you sometime…say about a year ago? Perhaps when I escaped? You make a poor guard, Selene," Alexei replied.

"That was a year ago. I promise, I've become stronger. You will not escape this time," leered Selene.

"Take the princess and find the rest of the team. Make sure she gets to a secure place and _stay with her_. I don't know if my father sent any other agents," Alexei said to Gray.

"Alexei, I want to know why…" Gray protested.

"Go! I'll explain later," she hissed at him. Turning around, she faced her enemy. Gray grasped the princess by the elbow. Gesturing for the rest of the team they began to run out of the vast ballroom. Alexei felt a twinge of jealousy as she looked back at the ice mage's firm grip on the princess' elbow.

"What? Is he you boyfriend?" Selene sneered. "I'll have to kill him later too, I guess."

"You won't touch any of them!" seethed Alexei, glaring at her opponent.

"I will after I've defeated you!" Selene exclaimed. "Crystal Blades! Fly, my stars!" Crystal knives appeared around the crystal mage, and flew towards Alexei.

"Air Wave!" Alexei shouted, sweeping her hand at the flurry of blades. A gust of air propelled them backwards, and the following wave of sound shattered them, the resulting shards falling towards the floor.

"Crystal Storm!" A whirlwind of crystal shards surrounded Selene. Screaming in anger, she charged at the elemental mage.

"Iron Twister!" Instantly a vortex of gray enveloped Alexei. Running at the crystal mage, the two clashed in the middle of the ball room, causing waves of energy to radiate all over the palace. The building began to shake, causing the rest of the ballroom guests to flee the battleground. Slowly, some of the pillars began to crumble.

Leaping away from each other, the crystal and elemental mages both glared at their opponent. "You've gotten stronger, Selene. But so have I," stated Alexei. "I have a guild to protect now. And in that I find more strength and resolve!" Yelling out a battle cry, Alexei charged at her adversary. "Ice Kick!" she yelled, creating a sharp piece of ice on her foot.

"Crystal Shield!" cried out Selene. A small, rose shaped shield materialized on her arm, blocking Alexei's attack. "Crystal Sword!" A large broad sword appeared in Selene's other hand. Slashing across Alexei's body, the elemental mage was thrown against the wall by the powerful attack.

Clenching her teeth, she shakily stood up. "And I'm still not going all out," said Selene, mocking Alexei. "Oh, how disappointed your father would be. You were to be the spearhead, the pride of Thorn's Dagger. And now look at you, defeated by me. How sad your father would be, that you were defeated by a mere member of the Angels of Doom."

_Flashback…_

"_Leave me alone!" Alexei screamed, as her father dragged her across the room. "Please! No more! Let me go! Let me go!"_

"_Weakling! You are not fit to be my daughter!" yelled her father, as he raised his whip._

"_Father! Please!" she begged, shielding her self. Cowering in fear all that could be heard in that one moment was the crack of the whip._

"_Mama…" the girl silently cried. "Mom! Come back," she whispered as her father dragged her towards her torture. All that was left were the smeared tears and blood on the floor._

"_Be quiet you fool. One day you will thank me, when you become the leader of the Angels of Doom," her father yelled, kicking her._

_**Angels of doom, **__she thought, __**I want to bring light to the world…why can't I do that instead…**_

Present…

"Tell me, Selene, would my father welcome me back?" asked Alexei, looking down.

"Never. You are dead in his eyes," crowed the crystal mage. Saying this, she charged at the elemental mage.

Taking off her necklace, she bleakly replied, "Exactly what I thought. Well, Selene, if you survive this, make sure to tell my father to got to Hell." Raising her pendant above her head Alexei shouted, "I call upon the Devil's Torch! Rise, the Flames of Hell! I summon, Inferno!" A dark black magic circle appeared around Alexei's feet. Her pendant began to omit a dark magic, sending out powerful wind, causing Selene to stop in her tracks and shield herself. "What is this?" she screamed.

"It's my Lucifer Drive," replied Alexei. She ex-quipped into her traditional armor. When she opened her eyes, they were filled with malevolence. Throwing her hand back she summoned the dark flames. "Devil's Scythe! Hell's Arrow!" A wave of dark magic hit Selene, followed by a flurry of dark orbs of fire.

The crystal mage screamed, "You cannot defeat the Apocalypse, Alexei Navy!"

"Yes I can. And I will, Selene Crystallis." Came the monotone voice of the elemental mage. Engulfed in dark magic, her eyes had turned red, and her footsteps singed the ballroom floor. "Lucifer's Wrath!" A massive globe of hellfire appeared over her head. She pointed at Selene, and the mass of hellfire flew at the crystal mage. After the explosion cleared Selene's collapsed form lay in front of Alexei.

"Lucifer's Sword." A blade of fire appeared in Alexei's right hand. "A death so painful, that even the greatest healer cannot decrease the pain by a fraction. A death so evil, that the person's soul will wander forever alone in this world, doomed to an eternity of suffering and loneliness," she said, monotone. "Are you prepared for death, Selene Crystallis?" Raising the blade up, she prepared to deliver the fatal blow.

"Alexei! Stop!" shouted a person. Turning around, she pointed her flaming sword at Gray.

A look of confusion twisted over her features. "Gray?" she whispered. Suddenly the sword dissolved into the air, and her eyes turned back into their normal shade of bluish-gray. Backing away from the destruction that she caused, Alexei suddenly collapsed.

"Alexei!" He shouted as her rushed to catch her limp form. Gathering her in his arms, he shook her. "Alexei! Wake up!" he yelled as he shook her. Looking around, he saw the dark flames creeping around the room, eating away at the pillars and decorations. "A flame that burns everything…" he murmured. Suddenly a pillar crumbled to dust. "Oh, crap," he swore, "If I can't control this…" He didn't even bother to think of what would happen to his guild-mate and himself. "Ice Make, Net!" he yelled, launching a wave of ice at the flames. The flames simply consumed his magic and continued to consume all that was in their path.

"It won't work," came a weak voice.

"You," he said, glaring at the crystal mage's weak form lying on the ground.

"It's Inferno. Hellfire. It has a mind of it's own, and consumes all in it's path." Selene shakily sat up, supporting herself with her arm. Laughing eerily she continued, "Your precious little guild-mate has just sealed this kingdom's doom! Only the mage who summoned the flames can actually expel them from the world!" Cackling madly, she gasped, "You will die here with me, encased in the tomb of the devil!" Gasping a couple more desperate breaths, she finally collapsed.

"Why Alexei? You can't just give up like this! You're Fairy Tail! Live for us." Shedding tears, Gray yelled, "Ice Make, Pillar!" Pillars erupted from the ground, supporting the fragile ballroom. One by one, they began to be consumed by the flames of hell.

Looking down at his fallen guild-mate, comrade, and _friend_, Gray gritted his teeth. "It's not fair." He said. "It's not fair!" he shouted, "You deserve more time in this world! You deserve more time to be with the guild, to find your path! Hell, you need to be here for us! Even though we just met, we all care for you! Wake up!" Gathering her up in his embrace, he turned so his back was facing the fire. "Don't give up." He whispered. Closing his eyes tightly he hugged his guild-mate tightly. "Come back for us. Come back for me…Alexei please. Come back because I need…you." Sobbing even more, his entire body shook from his sobs.

"Gray."

"Alexei," he said hesitantly. Opening his eyes, he saw his guild-mate staring up at him.

"I do too."

"You…what?" he asked.

"I need you too," She replied sincerely, looking him straight in the eye. "Let me save you, since you saved me."

Standing up shakily, she walked towards the flames. Raising her palms she yelled, "Extinguish, Lucifer's torch. Return to the pits of Hell, Flames of the Abyss. Leave the people safely. Be gone, Inferno!" A magic circle appeared above her hands, and all the flames leapt from the ballroom floor, flowing into Alexei's magic circle.

"Thank you, Hell's flame, for your service." She said, bowing. Closing her fists, the magic circle disappeared, leaving nothing but smoking rubble and smoke in the ballroom.

Slowly walking back to the shocked ice mage, she grinned. "That was a bit too close, wasn't it, partner?"

Laughing, he answered, "Definitely." Bending down, he seemed to be picking something up from the floor.

"Although…about the ballroom. I think I totally trashed it…" she muttered, worrying about the reward.

"Ah, don't worry, you fit right in with Fairy Tail. Our…destructive way of handling things is…well known."

Holding hands, the two walked out of the ballroom.


	11. Chapter 10- A Beautiful Confession

**Hello my dear readers! So I am so happy because I have another follower, which brings my total number of followers to 13 (my favorite number) and 1,418 views! You guys are amazing, do I have to even remind you of that? I never expected the views to go over 800, so this is great. I would love you guys even more if you guys reviewed. I literally do a celebration/victory dance every time there is a new review. (Sadly not very recently...D:) So my fantabulous readers, thank you, and remember to Read and Review! ~Alice**

* * *

The team had decided to camp out in the woods on the way back to the guild. It had been a wise decision. Natsu had been unconscious at that point, due to his violent motion sickness, and honestly the sound of his retching was making everyone a little queasy.

The pink haired mage and Lucy were lying together next to the fire. Lucy was asleep, leaning against Natsu's chest. The fire mage looked down on his girlfriend's peaceful face, and stroked her cheek. Lucy smiled, shifting towards the fire mage.

Yawning Natsu said, "Well, I'm tired. I think that I'll just take Luce and hit the sack." Gently picking up his partner, he stood up to leave.

"Oh really, droopy eyes? Where you 'hitting the sack' on those other nights during that one mission? 'Cause it seemed like you were hitting it quite hard," scoffed Gray. The dragon slayer blushed crimson and hurried back to his tent.

"Gray…don't make them feel bad about their relationship," growled Erza, looming over the ice mage.

"Y-yes Erza," he stuttered, shaking in fear. Alexei quietly observed the ongoing scenario. _Can I ever achieve this sense of…friendship? _she thought.

"Well, I better get some rest," Erza said, while smoothly standing up. "Goodnight Gray, Alexei." Walking off to her tent, the re-quip mage yawned, ex quipping into her pajamas.

"So, what are you thinking?" Gray asked, poking at the flames with a stick.

Alexei watched as the orange sparks flew up into the air. "Nothing. Just something from my past."

"What about it?" he asked.

"This whole friendship thing…it's kind of new to me. I was alone, all my life. Even my mother didn't see me that often," she replied.

"Hey, don't worry," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. "Sorry," he muttered. "Anyways," he continued, "I was just like you. I lived quite an isolated life. It was just Lyon, Ul, and I. So when I came to the guild, it was hard for me at first. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Thanks," Alexei replied. Suddenly the bushes around the camp rustled. "What was that?" she asked, looking around the dark forest surrounding them.

"Damn, it might be bandits. I'll be right back," Gray said, running off in the direction of the noise.

A few minutes later, the ice mage came jogging back. "It was bandits. When I found them they all ran off. I worried about the others though. I think that we'll have to take turns watching over the campground." Sighing in frustration he muttered, "So much for a good night's rest."

Softly chuckling, Alexei said, "I can fix that!" Looking around the campground, she pointed to the cart that was parked at the border of the clearing. "Gray, can you lead the horses and the cart over here?" Shrugging the ice mage went and tugged on the reins.

Putting her hands into a prayer like position, she closed her eyes, breathing slowly. "I summon air," she intoned, and her hands began glowing a light blue. "Guard the borders of this place, give us peace." A blue barrier surrounded the campground, shooting up into the sky. I summon darkness," a dark energy radiated from her clasped hands, "hide us from harm, and shield us in the night." A black barrier merged with the blue one to form a dark blue protective spell. "Finally, I summon energy." Pink globes of magic appeared over her head. "Repel intruders should they get near, deflect any attack." The globes flew into the blue barrier, mixing together with the magic, until an indigo barrier surrounded the mages' camp.

"Is this what you used when you were fighting Laxus?" Gray asked, remembering when Makarov couldn't intervene in the fight.

"More or less," she nonchalantly said. Standing up, she continued, saying, "But I can only maintain it while I'm awake, or if there's a power source." Glancing around the clearing, she fixed her eyes on a tree that was next to the cart. Walking over to the tree, she held out her hand. Instantly flames in the shape of a star appeared. Placing her palm on the tree, Alexei burned the mark into the tree.

"What are you doing now?" Gray asked, looking at the smoking symbol on the tree's trunk.

"Making a power source," Alexei replied absent-mindedly. Placing both hands on the tree, Alexei murmured something under her breath. A gold-magic began to flow from her hands into the symbol. When she lifted her hands, the star on the tree was now emitting a soft golden glow.

Staggering backwards, Alexei tripped over a small rock on the ground. "Alexei!" Gray yelled, trying to catch the elemental mage. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he accidentally stumbled. The two mages clumsily landed on the ground. "Sorry," Gray apologized. Alexei's shoulders shook, and for a moment, the ice mage thought he had made her cry. But then as he heard the gentle laughter he had come to enjoy, he looked down to see her beaming up at her.

Leaning into his chest, Alexei continued laughing. Gray chuckled alongside her. Sitting up, he helped regain an upright position. "You're beautiful when you smile," he said, staring into her dark, wide, shining eyes.

"You think so?" she asked quietly, looking down. Suddenly aware how close she was to Gray she blushed and started to move away.

"Think so?" he asked while wrapping one arm around her waist. Using his other hand, he gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. Smiling he murmured, "I know so," before lightly brushing his lips against hers.

The elemental mage gasped in surprise, before kissing him back. She gently placed her hand at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the warmth she felt all over. Shifting his body, Gray pulled her closer, so that she was sitting in his lap. Gray knotted his hand in her hair, tilting her head so he could deepen the kiss further. Alexei could feel his other hand against her back, as she pressed her hands against his chest. Even though his body was cold, it felt like there was a burning current wrapping itself around them. Alexei felt Gray smile against her lips, so she gently broke the kiss, glancing curiously at the ice mage. "What?" she whispered, as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just was surprised that one person could give me so much happiness."

"Well, we were both surprised weren't we?" she countered quietly, looking into the fire. "Come on. We both need to rest up." Standing up, she headed for the tent she had to share with Erza.

"Alexei…" Gray said, standing up.

"What?" she asked. In the dim firelight, her face seemed to glow, and her eyes glimmered warmly.

"Do you want to…share?" he asked. Blushing red, he looked at the ground. After she didn't reply, he said, "Never mind, forget I even asked." Walking away, he slouched burrowing his hands in his pockets.

"Gray!" she shouted, running after him. "I wouldn't mind," she said simply. "Besides, I'm worried that Erza will kill me in my sleep," she whispered looking back at the tent. "Besides, I never explained about Selene."

Laughing the two walked over to Gray's tent, not noticing the prying eyes peering out from Natsu and Lucy's tent.

* * *

"Aw, they're so cute!" Lucy whispered, peering between the folds that blocked the tent entrance.

"Ice-brain found a girl! Oh, he is so whipped," said Natsu, cackling gleefully to himself. "Just wait until I tell the whole guild!"

"YOU WILL NOT!" hissed the angry celestial mage. Natsu cowered in fear of his girlfriend, muttering to himself about how life was unfair.

"Why not?" he whined quietly.

"Just let them tell everyone on their own time. Remember when we told them?"

"Yeah...I guess I won't tell the guild...yet," Natsu answered, scratching his head. "But if ice-head doesn't 'fess up soon..."

"Whatever, Natsu." Yawning, Lucy lay back down on their shared sleeping bag. "Goodnight."

Lying down next to his beloved partner, Natsu put an arm around her, replying, "Night Luce." Then all was silent at the mages campground.


	12. Chapter 11- Sisters in Spirit

**AN: OMG I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW! THANK YOU! LOL i did a little party dance when I saw that email in my inbox. I stood up and did a little celebrate dance and then all my friends looked at me like I belonged in a mental hospital. I know naught of the amazingness of reviews XD. Anyways. Thank you for all 14 of you people who follow, and thank you for the 8 reviews (which may not seem like a lot, but it makes me happy to see that people pay attention to my story). I love you readers! Now behold, a stunning new chapter! *cue dramatic music* Dan dan dan! Remember to R&amp;R guys! ~Alice**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to disclaim every chapter...sigh. But in case you didn't already know...I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I do however own full rights to my OC's: Alexei and Co. XD **

* * *

"Welcome back Natsu! How was the mission?" asked Mira-Jane while walking around with trays in her hand.

"Oh! It was awesome!" he said, cackling, "Gray and—mph!" Natsu was abruptly cut off when Lucy shoved a hand over his mouth.

"Gray what?" Mira-Jane asked curiously.

"Ha-ha, Gray and Alexei here trashed the entire ballroom!" He exclaimed, laughing. "See Lucy! This time it wasn't my fault!" Lucy only shook her head and laughed.

"Ruining a mission is Man!" Exclaimed Elf-man.

Alexei muttered to herself, "I'm a girl…"

"Gray-sama! Juvia missed you so much! When you were not here, it seemed like all the light had faded from the world! Juvia really missed…you," Juvia's rant lost speed as she saw Gray and Alexei's intertwined hands, hidden beneath the table.

"Juvia…" Gray said with a strained tone, as the disappointed water mage ran from their table towards the guild doors.

"Juvia…of the Deep?" Alexei gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. Suddenly tears began to well up. "Juvia…nee-san," she whispered to herself. Wiping tears away, she grabbed her bag, and ran out of the guild.

"Alexei!" Gray shouted, standing up. Running towards the guild entrance, he followed his crying partner. Suddenly Natsu grabbed his wrist. "Let go!" Gray hissed at the fire mage.

Natsu only shook his head. "You'll only make it worse. Sometimes you need to let someone be alone." Slumping down, Gray walked out the guild, just in time to see Alexei fan out her wings, taking off towards the mountains. And then it began to rain.

* * *

"I never thought I would find her here," Alexei whispered as she looked over the town of the Magnolia. Sitting under the tree in the field where she first showed the guild her magic, she looked up at the sky. "Is she really nee-san?" she whispered. Sighing to herself, she stood up walking towards the rainy town she now called home.

Juvia was walking down the street when Alexei suddenly bumped into her. "Juvia-chan…" Alexei said, looking down at her feet.

"Alexei-san, Juvia does not wish to talk to you right now," Juvia said, walking past her.

"Juvia-chan, I need to talk to you! Please, it's about Gray," Alexei pleaded.

"What about Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. Looking at the elemental mage, she considered what she had seen earlier. Scowling out of jealousy at Alexei's close relationship with Gray, she looked away.

"Well, it's also about you…" Alexei said, mumbling something incoherent at the end.

"What did you say? Juvia could not hear what you said clearly."

"Juvia…nee-san," Alexei said, looking up, with tears running down her face. All Juvia could do was gasp as the elemental mage ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I never thought I would find you!" she sobbed.

"Nee-san?" Juvia asked. Suddenly Juvia remembered one day when she had overheard her parents talking.

_After she finished another doll, she sniffled, and wiped away her tears. Walking towards the front door of her house, Juvia noticed that both of her parents were discussing something in the study. Peeking around the doorway, Juvia quietly listened to her parent's conversation._

"_The poor girl," her mother said quietly, while staring at a letter. "Juvia is always so sad when she comes home now…I wish she had someone to play with."_

"_If only we could find her a suitable companion," her father replied, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_If only her sister was here…but remember the letter that Vera sent recently?" her mother replied, looking outside at the pouring rain. "It was from…her husband. Vera's dead, he claims that she died of poor health, and that Alexei is now in his custody. I only saw her once when she was a little babe…" _

"_If her mother had come back with her sister... But even now, Vera has never contacted us since six years ago. Her poor daughter…" her father replied, musing over this mysterious person the seemed to be talking about._

"_This is the first letter we've had since we took in Juvia. Vera's dead now, which means that Alexei is in the hands of her father now. All we can do is pray for Vera's soul and Alexei's protection," her mother said. Softly weeping, the couple hugged, comforting each other about their foster daughter's horrible fate. _

_**Vera…was my mother? **__Juvia thought to herself as she quietly walked back to her room. __**Alexei…I have a sister?**_

"Juvia remembers! Juvia remembers who you are…Alexei nee-san!" Juvia cried out as she tightly hugged her newfound sibling back. Sniffling, the two Fairy Tail mages walked back to Juvia's dorm.

* * *

"Have some tea, Alexei-san! Juvia insists!" She said, pouring out two steaming cups of rich chrysanthemum tea.

"Thank you, Juvia. Just call me Alexei, I mean, we are sisters after all!" Smiling at the water mage, the two sat together on the couch.

"Juvia, you love Gray…very much, right?" Alexei tentatively asked after taking a sip of her tea.

Juvia self-consciously shifted in her seat…looking at her clasped hands, before replying, "Yes, Juvia does love him very much. But Juvia…is jealously of you nee-san! Because Gray-sama loves you!" Crying, Juvia turned away. Alexei patted her on the back and handed her a handkerchief.

"Nee-san, I know that one day, I'm not going to be here anymore," Alexei replied, searching the eyes of the water mage very carefully for any sign of anger. "And I know that day the day I leave you will be any day now," she said carefully. Juvia opened her mouth to protest Alexei's explanation, but Alexei gestured for Juvia to let her finish. "Nee-san, could you watch over him when I leave?" Alexei asked quietly.

Juvia shook her head rapidly, wiping away the tears on her face. "Juvia can't stand the thought that she will lose you!" she cried out.

"Nee-san," Alexei protested, handing the sobbing water mage yet another handkerchief, "I will always be with you in spirit," she pledged, putting her hand over her heart. After all," she said, smiling ", we are sisters!"

"Yes, nee-san, we are. Connected by spirit," Juvia replied, placing her hand over her heart as well.

"Juvia, there's something else I need to tell you…" Alexei said, pulling out the sheathed sword from her pack. Handing it to her newfound sister, the elemental mage began to quietly explain to Juvia the task she was entrusting her with.

* * *

"Thank you, nee-san," Alexei said as she walked out of the dorms.

"Alexei! Juvia wants to go on a mission with you later!" Juvia shouted as Alexei walked down the hill.

"Sure! Meet me at the request board tomorrow! After all," Alexei replied, shouting from the path, "What are sisters for?" Lifting her mouth into a small grin, she waved goodbye to her sister, and started walking back to the guild.

Juvia stared at the retreating figure of her sister. _Don't worry, nee-san. Juvia will keep your secret, _she thought as she waved back.

* * *

**AN: No I am not gonna tell you what Alexei said to Juvia in secret. That is for later. MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA. ;) Until the next update! **


	13. Chapter 12- S Class Challenge

**AN: So I put some RoWen in this chapter, even though it hasn't been the seven years. In my mind, Romeo is the same age as Wendy, forever! ;). Anyway, just pretend that Romeo is like...7 years older than before the time skip, so that way he is Wendy's age...or a little older. Hahaha idk about their ages, but just bear with it, and imagine them the same age. (Remember, this is currently pre-Tenrou Island/Time Skip). Thank you for all the follows. I now have 16 followers! I am so happy that you guys liked my story enough to follow it! So R&amp;R readers and new reader, if you want to, the follow button is just yearning to be clicked on! See you in a week! ~Alice **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

"Alexei! Alexei! Where are you?" a voice called from the street.

"Lucy-san! I'm here! Alexei shouted, waving at the blonde. Running across the street, Alexei, grabbed Lucy's wrist, startling the celestial wizard.

"There you are! It's been hours since you ran out of the guild, and most of us are still combing the city looking for you!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging Alexei tightly. "Are you alright? You seemed…upset when you left…"

"I'm fine now," Alexei replied, smiling sweetly at Lucy. Lucy appeared to be concentrating for a second. "Warren," she said, putting two fingers on her temple, "I've found Alexei. Call off the search." Turning back to Alexei, she explained, "Warren can use telepathy magic. It's useful when you need a base of communications."

"C'mon, let's head on back," said Lucy. The two girls walked back towards the castle-like building in the distance.

* * *

"Hmmm. Which one should I choose?" Alexei pondered as she stared at the request board. Reading over the different requests posted on the board, she ran her fingers over the papers.

"If you find one you like, let me know ok?" Mira reminded Alexei from behind the bar counter.

"What's this? Help Us…Defeat the dark mages…" reading the request, Alexei silently read the request. "What's this? Beware; leader of the dark mages uses Lost Magic, known as Arc of Dreams. Powerful, few known survivors," she read, narrowing her eyes at the words.

"Oh, did you find one?" Mira asked, leaning over Alexei's shoulder.

"Do you have any books on Lost Magic?" Alexei asked.

"Yes, but Master said I can't show them to anyone, except for the S-Class Mages," Mira said, twiddling her fingers, "Unless he gives his permission."

"Is he here right now?" Alexei asked. "Please," she pleaded, "I really need to look something up."

"He's in his office! I'll take you there!" Mira-Jane said, smiling sweetly. Walking up the stairs, Mira and Alexei began chatting about the gossip in the guild.

"Oh…don't you think Natsu and Lucy are adorable!" Alexei whispered.

Mira giggled. "I knew they were destined to be the moment Lucy walked into the guild. I tried to get them together so many times! Eventually something went wrong on a mission…and Natsu decided to confess then…he's so dense sometimes!" She smiled, looking down from the second floor at the couple that was laughing and chatting (or in Natsu's case, arguing) with Gray.

"So Alexei…have you and Gray become official?" Mira asked, winking at the blushing Alexei.

"Mira…it's none of your business," Alexei muttered. Finally the two reached the large doors to Makarov's office. Mortified, Alexei stayed silent as Mira knocked on the door.

"Master! Alexei wants to see you!" Mira called.

"Come in Mira!" replied Makarov, while his elongated arm opened the door for them.

"Hi Master! How is the paperwork coming along?" Mira questioned, sweetly smiling at the master.

"Don't remind me," he sighed, suddenly sulking in the corner.

"Master, you have to finish the paperwork," Mira-Jane scolded, looming over the Master with her 'demon persona' stamped upon her face.

"Yes…of course, why would I ever put it off?" Makarov fearfully replied. Embarrassed, he quickly climbed back onto his chair, staring at the large amount of paperwork that towered over him, and the different stacks that littered the room. "One day I'm going to retire…and then the next master will finally deal with all of this," he muttered to himself while cackling with evil glee.

"Master."

"Oh! What can I help you with?" he asked Alexei.

Startled, Alexei jumped for a second, before timidly asking, "Master…could I…could I see the books…on Lost Magic?" Looking at her feet, she felt her confidence dwindle in front of two of the most powerful mages in the guild.

"Mira, I think you should leave now," said Makarov, a dark look passing over his face.

"Sure! Let me know if you need anything master!" replied Mira, hastily zipping out of the room.

"Why do you need to consult such a dark volume, child?" Makarov asked, sitting cross-legged on his desk with his trustworthy staff leaning on his shoulder.

"Well, it's this request. They want us to defeat a small group of dark mages. The leader uses the Arc of Dreams…or so the paper claims. I just wanted to know something about it…" Alexei replied slowly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Child, you can't give me a half-truth and expect me to trust you with such an evil book. Tell me the truth," looking at Alexei, he narrowed his eyebrows, "and then I may give you the opportunity to consult it."

"It's something from my past. I assume Mira's already told you about my history?" Alexei replied, settling on one of the couches in front of the desk.

"Yes…Thorn's Dagger wasn't it? I do believe I've heard of it once or twice in my existence. Continue, Alexei," the Master mused, looking at the elemental mage.

"Well, one of my father's agents, one of the more powerful ones, part of his elite group known as the Angel's of Doom…he may have used that magic. The town that was mentioned in the flyer," Alexei paused, shuddering, "was close to where their base of operations is. I have to know if it's that same person but I'm not sure which Lost Magic he used. I need to check, just to make sure I know what I'm getting into this time."

"I'll strike you a deal. This sounds like a pretty hard quest to me. You need to be promoted to S-Class before I'll trust you to go on this mission by yourself. Usually only a team would handle this. It's not S-Class, but a solo quest for this, out of the question." Makarov said, rubbing his chin.

"I'm bringing Juvia with me, Master." Alexei countered quietly.

"Even so. I need to make sure that you are powerful enough to handle a large group of mages with just the two of you. If you can beat the three other S-Class candidates that I pick, I'll promote you. Then you can consult the book, and go on the mission," Makarov bargained. Sighing, he held out his hand, "What do you say, child?"

"I agree to the terms, Master," she replied, shaking his hand. "What happens if they win?" she asked.

"They become S-Class of course!" he said. Laughing he hopped off his desk. "Prepare yourself, Alexei. Many of the mages are very motivated to reach S-Class," he commented. "The duel is tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest, Alexei Navy, and hope that you win."

* * *

The next day…

"Brats!" Makarov shouted from the stage at the front of the stage. "Due to the circumstances of late, I have been forced to make a decision. Some of you make like it, others may not." Clearing his throat he loudly declared, "And emergency S-Class Promotion Trial will begin today!" Rowdy complaints and shouts of enthusiasm ensued his dramatic announcement. "There will be two teams. Which ever team wins the duel shall be promoted to S-Class!" More protests and vigorous shouts followed.

"Team One…" Master began, the entire guild holding its breath, "Natsu Dragneel!" He shouted, naming the first person. Natsu cheered and started blowing fire into the air.

"I'm all fire up! I'm going to become S-Class! Who ever you are, I'm going to kick you ass!" Natsu proclaimed, excited to be part of the duel.

"Gajeel Redfox!" Master named the second member.

"Geehee! Looks like I'm about to become an S-Class mage. Whoever's going against us can't defeat two dragon-slayers," said the grinning Metal Dragon Slayer.

"And the final member is…Wendy Marvell!" Master yelled.

"Me! But I'm not that powerful!" Wendy protested. "But three dragon slayers at once…" she muttered to herself.

"Don't worry Wendy," Romeo said. Wrapping an arm around his maybe-girlfriend, he shyly smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks, Romeo," Wendy said. Pausing, she blushed a little, before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Both looked away and blushed madly as the Cana, Macao, Wakaba and a few others screamed, "Finally!"

Clearing his throat, Makarov shouted, "Quiet down brats!" Sighing he announced, "Team Two will have only one member." The guild went eerily silent, as everyone glanced at each other, fearful that they were the one who would become the victim of the unbeatable dragon-slayer trio. "Team two…will be…" Makarov said, looking out at all of his precious guild members. "Alexei Navy!" he exclaimed.

Cheers erupted from the dragon-slayer team and the guild while Alexei just smiled. "Just saying," Cana commented, looking over at Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, "I personally feel that you are screwed." Walking away, she immediately picked up a large jug of sake, and began chugging it down.

"Oh we'll see," Alexei said, smiling to herself. "We'll see."

* * *

**AN: Oh I forgot, but I apologise in advance for whatever typos there may be. Just message me or something if it really bugs you...**


	14. Chapter 13- Alexei vs 3 Dragonslayers

**AN: yay it's a battle scene: one of my favorite to imagine, but least favorite to write. I mean all they ever do is scream magic words at each other...it gets kinda boring just having them scream at each other. XD anyways, I really have to thank you guys for taking time to read my fic! I really happy that you guys chose to read this! Shout out to my favorite readers: My 18 followers! And also thank you for the reviews! A special shout out to GrayBlueEyedBelle for her awesome reviews (and follower status)! So I'm sorry for updating SO LATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I REALLY HAD NO TIME ON MONDAY! (I can't give you consolation chapters though :[ i barely have enough to last me until fall break, when I can splurge on writing and produce another couple of chapters). And there may be typos, I haven't looked over this one intensely XD Apologies! ~Alice**

**I haven't really clarified on ages yet so:**

**Natsu: 19**

**Gray: 19**

**Lucy: 18**

**Alexei: 17 (chill, it's a two year difference)**

**Erza: 20**

**Juvia: 19**

**Wendy: 13**

**Romeo: 13 (guys, time skip doesn't exist yet...but I ship ROWEN so this must be true, Or else romeo would be...5 ewww)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! (I OWN OC'S THOUGH ;))**

* * *

The wind carried the hushed whispers of the guild as they stared at the duel that was about to take place. On the mountains that surrounded the small town of Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail.

"Please take your stance, Teams One and Two," Erza said. Makarov decided that Erza would be the referee, her being an S-Class and one of the most unbiased individuals within the guild.

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel took the field, and rowdy cheers came from the guild. The three dragon-slayers waved at the guild.

Alexei started to walk out to the field. "Nee-san!" Juvia shouted, waving at Alexei. "Good luck!" Placing a fist over her heart, she winked at her sister, ignoring the shock of the others guild members.

"She's your sister?" they shouted at the water mage, their jaws dropping to the floor.

"Yes, I am her sister. But that's another story. Thank you, Juvia, nee-san," Alexei gently replied, smiling as she placed her hand on her heart as well.

The three dragon slayers prepared to attack, bracing their feet on the ground. Alexei on the other hand, stood calmly, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. "What are you doing Alexei?" Gray muttered under his breath watching the odd behavior of the elemental mage.

Erza walked to the edge of the field. "Begin!" She shouted as she shot a flare up into the air.

"Arms, Vernier and Armor!" Wendy shouted. Respective green, blue and red auras surrounded the dragon slayers as they rushed at Alexei. "Natsu, you go first!"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" A large arc of flame sped towards her, exploding in front of her, leaving a thick cloud of smoke around Alexei. Juvia stared with her mouth open, as did Gray.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" Juvia whispered. Suddenly she sensed an increase of magical power.

Gray apparently sensed the magical energy flow change as well. "I see. She's biding her time." He chuckled. Turning his head to the battle, he confidently looked at the cloud of smoke.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel shouted, aiming a cloud of deadly magic at the mage. Another explosion could be heard across Magnolia, as the citizens wondered what their endearing guild could be up to now.

"Secret Sky Dragon Slayer Art: Sky Drill!" Wendy said, hitting Alexei with a blast of powerful Sky Dragon magic.

Grinning at each other, the Dragon Slayers resumed their position at the end of the field, feeling confident that even Alexei wouldn't be able to withstand that much dragon slayer magic.

Suddenly the smoke cleared away to reveal a large magic circle rotating in front of Alexei. Gasping, the crowd stared in awe at Alexei. Not even injured, she opened her eyes and grinned at the stunned mages. "Sorry about this," she said sweetly, before opening her palm. "Trimen attack! Burning Iron Twister!" Three beams of magic shot out of her palm.

"How did she do that?" Natsu shouted as he was struck by a powerful Iron attack.

"How can she control three elements?" Gajeel grunted as he tried to defend himself from the blast of wind that came at him.

"I forgot to tell you! She can absorb magic attacks as long as they're elemental! I'm sorry!" Wendy cried out as she was hit full on by the fire attack.

"I'm not going to give up like this!" He shouted as he stood back up.

"I won't lose to a newbie!" Gajeel smirked as he got to his feet as well.

"I'm going to try harder!" Wendy said, as she began to heal the two others.

Boosting themselves with magic, they entered an intense melee of hand-to-hand and magic with Alexei, neither gaining nor losing ground. Alexei coated her fists in different elements, switching from lightning to sound, to other elements. With a look of concentration on her face, she suddenly dodged their attacks, jumping over them to face them from behind.

Leaping up, she extended her wings, soaring above them. Clasping her hands together, she closed her eyes, and darkness began to leak from shadows, travelling towards her. Opening her eyes, they were now pure black, with no pupil. "Dark Void." A large globe of dark power hit the dragon slayers. When the smoke cleared, it was clear that no apparent damage had been done.

"Shoot! I can't see!" Wendy said, as she opened her eyes. They're pupils were missing, leaving her eyes looking very dull.

"Crap!" Natsu yelled. "Where is she?"

"Use your other senses, idiot!" Gajeel growled, "We can still smell and hear her."

"Let's turn things up a notch, shall we," Alexei asked, as she kept her palms clasped together. "Maximum Sound!" Waves of sound distorted the air, striking the dragon slayers and the surrounding guild members. All of them covered their ears, trying to block out the deafening shriek.

"I can't here anything with this noise!" Natsu said.

"What?" Gajeel shouted back, unable to hear his team members.

"Mix up the scents? Easily done." Alexei chuckled. "Scattered Wind!" Powerful gusts of wind blew from all around, mixing in with the dragon slayers.

"We can't even sense her now!" Wendy cried out. Alexei was running towards them as they bickered amongst themselves.

"Wait! I can hear her now!" Natsu exclaimed as Alexei hit them with a flurry of energy. Turning around, he threw a punch at the place where she had been a second ago. "Damn it! My hearing's still off 'cause of that sound earlier!"

"Dark Lightning!" Alexei shouted from above them, launching a potent attack from above, soaring on her wings.

"I will not lose!" Natsu yelled as magic power surged through him. Frustrated he screamed, "I will make Igneel proud!" Scale-like patterns formed on his face, and a dragon like figure appeared behind him. Opening his eyes, he realized he could see, smell and hear normally again.

"Grandine, I won't fail you now!" Wendy said as her eyes turned pink and dragon like scales appeared on her wrists and ankles.

"Well, then, I better prove that Metalicana is better!" Gajeel said as scales formed on his forearms and face.

"What is this?" Alexei asked as the three combined their attacks.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"-Of the Sky Dragon!"

"-Of the Metal Dragon!"

Alexei threw her forearm up, a magic circle appearing in front of her. Only able to shield her from the fire attack, the sky and metal attacks hit her full on.

As the dust settled on the ground, the guild could see the collapsed figure of Alexei on the ground in front of the trio. As the guild cheered, they didn't notice her trembling body. Placing her hands on the ground, she slowly raised herself up. "No one can stop me from attaining my goals," she said numbly. "I have to defeat you, so that I can defeat my father."

The three dragon slayers said nothing back. Both sides were magically and physically exhausted, on the verge of collapse. "I will not surrender!" Alexei shouted as she began to glow. Waves of magic power radiated off of her as she re-quipped into her combat outfit. "I wasn't taking it seriously before. Now I will."

The three dragon slayers braced themselves, readying their fists with their magic. "I call upon the Devil's Torch! Rise Flames of Hell! I summon, Inferno!" Black flames erupted around her, blasting everyone with a wave of heat.

"Lucifer Drive!" Black energy seeped from the flames, wrapping around Alexei. Her once sparkling eyes were now red and emotionless.

"Shit," Gray cursed, as he looked at the intense duel. "I've seen her like this. She lost control and almost killed herself in the process the last time she used Inferno."

"I do have a theory about that," said Mira-Jane. "When I used Satan Soul, my emotions can sometimes make me more powerful, or make me lose control." Tapping her lip she continued, "Maybe Alexei is motivated by a negative emotion, causing her to be vulnerable to the hellfire's control."

"Hellfire has life?" Gray asked. "Could Natsu control it?"

"No, only a demon or someone like Alexei could. It's the flame that will never burn out, and it will burn away anything in its path. Don't worry. My Satan Soul could probably use a treat…if things get a little out a hand." Mira smiled gleefully, causing Gray to shiver. _Wow, she's really powerful, calling something that could burn through ice a treat_, he thought as he shifted slightly away.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly when Natsu's limp form was cast in his direction. "What are you doing, you idiot?" he shouted, before realizing it had been Alexei's attack that had flung him out of the duel.

"Natsu Dragneel, defeated! Gajeel and Wendy remain on Team One!" Erza shouted, as Lucy hurried over to her boyfriend.

"Natsu! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Never better Luce," he replied, as he lay on the ground. "C'mon. Help me up! I want to see how Gajeel and Wendy do!" Natsu had always had a sense of kinship with these other two first-generation dragon-slayers. Wendy had always been the little sister, and Gajeel the older brother. Natsu of course, was the jokester of the trio.

"Iron dragon's roar!" Gajeel said, as he churned out yet another powerful attack.

"Fire," Alexei intoned, raising her hand. Pointing at the oncoming spiral of metal, she shouted, "Lucifer's Arrow!" A spiral of flame flew out of her hand, burning through Gajeel's attack, and sending both him and Wendy flying.

"Armor, Arms!" Wendy shouted, as they doubled their efforts to land a blow on Alexei.

"Devil's Scythe!" Alexei swept her hand in front of her, causing waves of flame to arc towards the dragon-slayers. Both fell to the ground, shielding themselves from Alexei's attack.

"Double Element: Lightning Demon!" Alexei cried as she sent out lightning and dark flames in massive spirals. Gajeel was quickly knocked out the arena as well.

"Gajeel Redfox, defeated! Wendy remains for team one!" Erza declared as the whole guild murmured.

"Fine then! I didn't want to use this, but I will!" Wendy shouted. Concentrating intensely, she shouted, "Sky Dragon's Brilliant Storm!" She yelled launching a globe of wind at Alexei.

Alexei chuckled. "I can block magic attacks Wendy!" she shouted, as she easily absorbed the sky dragon slayer's attack.

"My magical energy…it's all gone," Wendy whispered as she collapsed on the ground.

"Wendy Marvell…defeated! Alexei is the victor!" Erza shouted, clearly shocked that Alexei had managed to defeat all three dragon-slayers.

"Extinguish, Lucifer's torch. Return to the pits of Hell, Flames of the Abyss. Leave and be gone from this world, Inferno," Alexei murmured quietly. The black flames slowly faded, leaving nothing but thick gray smoke hovering over the battlefield. "Thank you for your service," Alexei said, bowing.

Wendy coughed on the ground and opened her eyes. Alexei quickly ran over to her, kneeling on the ground next to her. "Sorry, Wendy," She apologized profusely, helping the young girl sit up. "Here, eat this," Alexei said gently, cupping her hands together and gathering a globe of air. Wendy slurped up the magical-energy rich air, her cheeks gaining more color.

"Thank you Alexei-san!" she said as she stood and walked towards the two other injured.

"Natsu, Gajeel! Quick refill!" Alexei said, tossing flames and a globe of iron at the two.

"Wow, this fire is really good! Thanks Alexei!" Natsu said through a mouthful of flames.

"Thanks for the meal, Geehee," Gajeel said, standing up and brushing off his pants. "Hey, shrimp! Over here!" he called, waving at his sometimes-girlfriend, sometimes teammate, Levy.

"Wow, she really beat you by a lot didn't she?" Levy commented, taking in his rugged appearance.

"Shut up. I'm going to go training later this month. You wanna come?" he sulkily offered.

"Sure!" Levy said, happy to finally see where he went off to when he said he was training.

"I just need to deal with one thing first…" he commented, glaring at Romeo's figure approaching the sky dragon-slayer.

"You did great, Wendy!" Romeo said, hugging her. "Umm…so do you want to hang out somewhere later?" he asked sheepishly, blushing.

"I would…love to…hang out later," Wendy said shyly, looking at her feet.

"So Romeo, you wanna 'hang out' with our little sis?" Natsu said, gently pushing Wendy behind him.

"Huh? You wanna go out wither her?" Gajeel said threateningly. The two male dragon-slayers treated the treatment of Wendy with caution, threatening anyone who made her cry.

"Natsu-nii! Gajeel-kun…umm…ahaha, I mean, ah, please don't kill me?" Romeo said, cringing from the evil looks that Natsu and Gajeel were throwing him.

"Natsu! Don't bully the poor boy!"

"Gajeel you too!"

Lucy and Levy ran towards the group, thankfully saving Romeo from an intense session of interrogation that could've possibly taken his life.

"I guess you could hang out with Wendy…" Natsu relented, grinning.

"But if you make her cry, or upset, or sad…" Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles. "Well, you know what's gonna happen, kid. Geehee." Laughing the two dragon-slayers walked away, followed by their two teammates.

"Sorry about that Romeo, they're obviously overprotective." Wendy said, glancing at her 'brothers' as they walked back to the guild. "I'll meet at the guild in half an hour, ok?" Smiling, she ran to catch up with Erza and Mira-Jane, probably to ask them for advice.

Smiling to himself, Romeo followed the rest of his guildmates down towards the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, R and R! Cya next week!**


	15. Chapter 14-Leaving a Clue

**AN: I PLEAD FORGIVENESS FOR THE LATE UPDATE, AGAIN! Sumi-masen! My homework has really gotten the better of me for the past couple of weeks, and even if I wanted to, I can't post compensation chappies, cuz my reserves are barely putting me through until my break :(. So here is the next chappie, and sorry for the long wait. I really have to thank my 22 followers, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this little fic! ~Alice**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. BUT I TAKE CREDIT FOR MINE ;)**

* * *

"Arc of Dreams…" Alexei said, running her finger down the table of contents. Flipping the book open, she gingerly opened it to a section illustrated with dark images. The page was an image of a sobbing, contorted face, with a looming figure behind it, shuddering Alexei turned the page.

_The Arc of Dreams, a form of ancient magic used by so called fortune-tellers and mystics. A user of this magic can read past and present thoughts of their opponents' and manifest them as attacks. Similar to the Arc of Embodiment, this magic is classified as summoning magic. The difference between this magic and the aforementioned spell is the limitation on what the user can summon. A user of this magic can summon objects from a person's memory, or dreams. In this way, it is also similar to the spell Memory Make, however note that these mages do not have superior memory and cannot transfer spells they've seen before into new magic. _

_One of the more powerful attacks of this spell is known as "the sinner's coffin". This spell immobilizes the target, imprisoning him or her in a cage of his or her own memories. They seem to relive all the experiences that regret, particularly those that involve death. The user will usually utilize this paralysis as a chance to defeat the mage. Survivors of this spell will usually become insane or take their life in order to escape the guilt they feel. In the past, this spell was used to torture information out of prisoners. It may have been used in conjunction with a form of pain inducing magic. _

"Florin wasn't lying. Damn it," she hissed, clenching her fist.

"Alexei, the archives are about to close," Mira called from the doorway. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, give me one second!" Alexei replied. Closing the book, she wove her way through the shelves. Finding the small gap in the massive collection of books, she slid it back in its place. Looking around furtively, Alexei took out a small sheet of paper. _Look for the Arc of Dreams _she scribbled and tucked it inside of the book before running back towards the large wooden doors.

"Juvia!" Alexei screamed as a mage attacked her sister with a flurry of magic darts.

"Juvia's body is made of water, physical attacks do not work on—ALEXEI!" Juvia screamed, watching in horror as a figure appeared behind the elemental mage, who was busy engaging the enemy in front of her.

"Reap her pain, my blade," a quiet voice hissed as a sword pierced through Alexei's stomach.

"Grim," Alexei whispered as she fell to the ground, "I thought I could trust you."

"No!" Juvia cried as she knelt to the ground in front of their opponent, cradling her wounded sister.

"Capture both of them. They are both of Vera's line. The new mage may be of certain…use to the master." Grim said quietly. Walking out of the shadows, Grim lifted her hood. She had black eyes, black hair, pale white skin, and an unnaturally thin and tall frame.

"Grim. Leave my sister alone," Alexei wheezed, blood trickling out of the side of her mouth.

"Sister?" Grim asked. "Didn't you promise me that we would be sisters?" Glaring at Juvia, Grim cocked her head to the side. "I've changed my mind, kill the water mage. She is not of important use to us."

"Juvia," Alexei whispered as the soldiers slowly neared them. "I will not allow you to touch her," she hissed in anger. "Leave Juvia alone!" she shouted, her hands glowing. A magical barrier shot up between the two Fairy Tail mages and the dark mages surrounding them. "I need you to release you magic," she whispered to the water mage.

"What? How will it help?" Juvia whispered clutching her sister closer.

"No," Alexei hissed as another trickle of blood made its way down her face. "Release the magic that controls your body. I can get you out of here, if you phase into water."

"What about you?" Juvia asked anxiously, helping Alexei sit up.

"I can deal with them. Don't come back. Just go back to the guild and warn them about the attack," Alexei said.

"Juvia can't leave you here," Juvia stubbornly countered, glaring at her sister.

"Yes you can," Alexei argued. Wincing she looked over her sister's shoulder. "I can't hold the barrier much longer, you have to warn the guild."

"But then you'll die," Juvia protested.

"Go! I'm too important to their plan. They can't kill me now," Alexei hissed, as the barrier began to waver. "Ice Blade!" Alexei whispered as projectiles of ice flew towards Juvia. On instinct the water mage released her magic to allow her to be unaffected by the attack, but she realized her mistake quickly when she felt a tugging sensation.

"Alexei!" Juvia screamed as she flew out of the building. The landscape around her sped up, until everything was a blur. The pulling sensation was slowly blossoming into a horrible pain in her stomach, and Juvia felt as if she was being flung apart.

Suddenly the world stopped as the pain abruptly disappeared. Tears leaked out of Juvia's eyes as she crashed into the guild. _Alexei. Nee-san. Don't leave me, _she thought as she blacked out.

Alexei gritted her teeth as her outstretched arm began to shake. Feeling a cold presence behind her, she rapidly turned her head left and right, hoping to defend herself. Appearing from Alexei's shadow, Grim summoned a shadow sword and slammed its hilt into the back of Alexei's head, causing the injured mage to crumple to the floor. _I'm sorry Juvia. Live for me, Nee-san._ Those were the last words that Alexei thought before she lost herself in the darkness.

"Juvia!" Lucy screamed as she ran for the limp figure that lay on the floor. Laying the water mage gently on her back, Lucy saw little scratches and burns on Juvia's skin. The water mage's dress was torn and burnt in several places. A cut on her leg was starting to leak blood onto the guild floor.

Although many had not believed it at first, Juvia and Lucy's friendship had blossomed in the past couple of months, when Lucy had started dating Natsu. "What happened to you?" Lucy whispered in shock, tears coming to her eyes.

"Where's Alexei?" Gray shouted, looking around the guild wildly.

Juvia winced as she heard her sister's name. Glaring at Gray, Lucy turned back to Juvia. "Don't leave, Nee-san," Juvia croaked unconsciously.

"Let's get her up the infirmary," Mira-Jane quietly suggested. Natsu lifted the water mage, and walked up to the infirmary. "Jet, can you go request help from Porlyusica-san?" Mira called.

Nodding stiffly, Jet raced out of the guild. For once, it was silent in the Fairy Tail guild. The silent and ominous mood seemed to hang over the entire guild and its members. What they didn't know was that their lives were now in the hands of the water mage lying unconscious in the infirmary.

Gray only stood and stared as the rest of his team quietly filed after the fire dragon-slayer . "What did she mean? Don't leave?" he muttered as he walked out of the guild. _It couldn't be…_ he thought as the sky began to weep.

Gray looked out the window of his apartment. Clenching his fist, he glared at the mountains in the distance. Alexei hadn't come back. Was she going to come back? Juvia's words were just too close to what he imagined. _Don't leave Nee-san._ Juvia was begging her sister not to leave. Did that mean she was…dead? Gray didn't want to believe it, but the heavy weight on his chest wouldn't disappear. He wanted to see her again, wanted to feel her lips on his, and see her eyes twinkle as she laughed. God…did he miss her. Alexei had been the only girl he'd ever loved, the only one who he couldn't ignore.

He looked at the two pendants sitting on his table. The two fragments of a chandelier crystal that fit together. The first thing if Alexei came back…no when Alexei came back; he would give it to her. Peering outside the window, Gray knew she would be fine.


	16. Chapter 15- And Then She Fell

**AN: I'm actually proud of this chapter, my dear readers! It has been a very long week for me, considering the unholy amount of school work I get :(. Hopefully you guys are doing much better! Anyways, the usual: R and R, and cya next week! ~Alice**

* * *

Alexei's battered body hung from the ceiling. Her arms and legs were chained to the walls of the cell, leaving her unable to escape.

"Fairy Tail?" Grim asked, walking around Alexei's shackled body. "What a pathetic stupid guild."

"Don't talk about them like that," Alexei said, clenching her teeth. Yanking at her chains, Alexei only succeeded in cutting into her already raw wrists. Hissing in pain, she tried in vain to break the chains with her magic. Feeling her magic flowing out of her, she writhed in her chains, trying to stop the shackles from draining her magic.

"A little uncomfortable? Those chains are made of pieces of magic-absorbent material," Grim said, smiling at Alexei.

"Is this your plan? To shame me into compliance?" Alexei asked softly. "It won't work," she said, laughing. "You think I'm going to give up on my guild?"

"Shut up, traitor," Grim said coldly. Alexei flinched at the harshness of her tone.

"What happened to you Grim? I thought you wanted to come with me," Alexei asked, looking at her former ally.

"You don't know do you?" Grim bitterly said. "You betrayed me. All this time I thought you were trying to protect me, but you were just manipulating me, so that I could be your pathetic scapegoat."

Alexei's eyes widened in confusion as she wondered what Grim were talking about. "What do you mean?" she croaked.

"After you left, Master tortured me. He said that _you_, Alexei, had told him that I would've helped you escape. He locked me in a cell, torturing me. And I finally realized your wrongs. You're a coward Alexei."

"I never said that!" Alexei yelled, desperately trying to escape her chains.

"Shut up!" Grim shrieked, losing her calm demeanor in an instant and striking Alexei's face with the butt of her sword. "I'm not done with you, you bitch," Grim said, shaking with anger. Summoning a flail, Grim smiled, "I'm just getting started."

"No need to toy with her, Miss Grimoire," chuckled a voice from the entrance to Alexei's prison cell. "Go all out, providing that you leave something living for a hostage."

"Florin," Grim said. Alexei gasped at the brown haired man that stood before them.

"We'll need collateral to collect the sister after all." Smirking he cockily waved at Alexei. "Long time no see Miss Alexei. How do you like your accommodations?"

"They're perfectly fine," Alexei spat out, glaring at the brown haired mage.

"Grimoire, here is a gift, from the master. He heard that you captured his daughter. Impressive," Florin remarked, passing shards of some sort of crystal.

"Moon Lacrima?" Grim asked. "What would I do with it?"

"I do believe that these cause Miss Alexei extreme pain? Do they not?" Florin replied. "I suggest tipping that useful instrument of yours. Shadow weapons are versatile are they not?"

"Of course they are." Concentrating on her whip, Grim willed the shadowy strands on the end of her weapon to twine around the lacrima shards.

"Continue on, Grimoire," Florin said dismissively as he walked out of the cell.

"Ready to have some fun, Alexei?" Grim snarled as she raised the whip again.

A scream echoed throughout the dungeon.

* * *

Makarov was sitting at his usual place on top of the bar counter at the guild, enjoying the usual chaos at the guild. Suddenly he opened his eyes. "Shut up brats!" he bellowed as he looked around. "Something's not right. Hopping down from the bar counter, he ran towards the guild entrance. Concerned, the rest of the guild followed, rushing towards the large courtyard.

"What is this?" Erza asked, grasping the hilt of her sword more firmly. A crowd of masked mages surrounded the guild. A symbol of a rose with thorn-covered vine twining a vine was displayed on each of their masks.

"What is this?" Chuckled a smooth and rich voice. "We are angels in this world of inferior humans."

"We are the light that pierces the dark," another voice chimed in, this time a girl.

"A rose that blooms in a garden of pathetic weeds," the first voice added.

"Thorn's Dagger."

A dark magic circle appeared in front of the Fairy Tail mages. Slowly, two figures rose up. The first to appear was a girl with pitch black eyes and hair, with porcelain white skin. She wore a revealing black battle dress and boots, with a silver sash tied around her waist. "I am Grimoire, Angel of Shadows."

A brown haired man with a handsome face marred by three diagonal scars appeared next. He wore a jacket much like Freed's, only dark blue. It was unbuttoned, revealing a loose white button up and dark pants with boots underneath. "I am Florin, Angel of Suffering." Bowing he smirked cockily at the Fairy Tail mages surrounding him. Laughing he continued, "I bring you the mage herself, Alexei Navy." A shadow slowly lowered a figure into the air. When the portal disappeared, the Alexei fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Pathetic," Grim snorted, aiming a hard kick into Alexei's stomach. Alexei coughed, a few drops of blood trickling down her chin.

"Leave her alone!" Gray snarled charging towards the duo. Eyes widening, Alexei leapt to her feet, and threw herself in front of the ice mage, just as a bolt of lightning raced towards him.

Her scream of agony could be heard through the entire town of Magnolia.

"Did I forget to introduce myself? I am Laxus, Angel of Destruction," the lightning mage chuckled as he too rose from the magic circle, enjoying every second of Alexei's pain.

Collapsing on the ground in front of Gray, she gasped for air. Her skin was burnt, and her cuts had begun to bleed again. Coughing, she spit out the blood that gathered in her mouth. Cradling her gently against his body, Gray glared at the former Fairy Tail member.

"Injuring someone outside the guild will reward you with injuries…but hurting our nakama will be your DEMISE!" Erza screamed from the front lines. "Fairy Tail! Charge, fight for our nakama Alexei!" Re-quipping into her Lightning Empress armor, the scarlet haired mage led the attack, followed by the rest of the guild, a desire for the vengeance of their fallen comrade had awoken, and it would not be quenched easily.

Gray gently laid Alexei against the building. "Stay here, ok? I'm going to help the others." Saying that, he rushed off to join the fray, his shirt billowing in the wind like a war flag.

As Alexei watched the fight from the side, she noticed a brand on Grim's right hand. "It couldn't be," she whispered as she slowly braced herself against the wall. Hissing in pain, she slowly stood upright, shakily propping her self up with the debris from the battle. When she glanced up at the battle, she searched for her former nakama. Noticing flashes coming up from the top of the building, she was greeted with the sight of the three dragon slayers cornering Grim and Florin, ready to release their powerful roar attacks.

"NO! GRIM!" Alexei screamed as she flicked open her wings. Slamming them down, she sped towards the battle on the roof of the guild. Screaming in agony as the wounds in her wings began to re-open, she crashed in front of the shadow mage. "ROCK FORTRESS!" she screamed, slamming her hands onto the bricks in front of her, causing them to stack up and form a barrier between them and the dragon slayers' attack.

Smoke rose from the explosion, blinding the remaining mages. As it slowly cleared, it revealed Grim holding Alexei by the throat, dangling her over the side, Florin smirking at the injured elemental mage.

"Grim…please, believe me. I didn't tell my father, I swear!" Alexei pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Please, I want my sister back. I want to be friends again. I don't want an enemy," she sobbed. "Don't you remember the thirteenth pattern?" Alexei asked. Choking, she weakly struggled and flapped her wings trying to break free from Grim's hold on her. Slowly her figure grew limp, and her wings fell still at her sides.

"You should have thought of that when you left…" Grim said, trailing off as Alexei gazed straight into her eyes.

"This isn't you. This isn't the sister I had. The Grim I knew, would know what I meant when I said the thirteenth pattern. If that were really you, then you would know what to do now. You're nothing but a pawn of my father," Alexei said calmly. "If you're really Grim, you would drop me."

"Alexei…" Grim said, tears coming into her eyes as well. The mark on her hand dissolved, fading away, and the black veil over her eyes shattered, revealing rich hazel brown irises underneath.

And then she let go.

Alexei fell, her tears trailing behind her. And she was smiling the whole time, as she spiraled towards the ground.


	17. Chapter 16- A Sinner's Coffin

**AN: Thank you for taking you time to read my fic! I really have to thank all 27 of my followers. You will definitely each get a shout out in the next chapter (cough cough, motivation to follow XD) So I am finally on fall holidays, so I am going to sit down and write for a pretty solid block of time, because my reserve chapters are all gone, I have no more chapters left to post after this one unless I write. I really dislike mass writing, because I know there will be weird bits and typos, so for the next couple of weeks, if you spot a typo, weird bit, etc. just send a PM or a review and I'll fix it. See you guys next week 3 Alice**

"I trust you, Grim." Closing her eyes, Alexei smiled as she fell from the roof of the guild.

"Prove your loyalty Grimoire. Let her fall," Florin hissed, as he watched the scene before him.

Grim fell to her knees, the tears rapidly falling onto the ground. "I can't," she whispered. Florin scowled as he raised a hand to strike Grim. "I will never listen to you again!" she screamed as she summoned a large scythe and sliced at Florin. At the same time, a dark magic circle appeared under Alexei, a shadow stretching out and swallowing her whole.

"Dark Eclipse," Florin said, waving his hand at Grim. Waves of dark magic emanated from his palm causing the shadow mage to be knocked from the towers. Leaping to another turret, she yelled, "This one's all yours Alexei!" A black vortex appeared behind Florin.

"Flame Blade!" Alexei shouted, flying out of the portal, sending an attack at him. Gliding over him, Alexei folded her wings, gracefully landing a turret next to Grim. "You still have it?" she asked, smiling at Grim.

"Yeah, you?" Grim replied, raising her wrist to reveal a metal charm shaped as a leaf.

"Definitely," Alexei grinned, holding up a metal rose charm. Grasping her necklace she called, "Flames of the celestial plane, aid me. Allow me to open the gate between worlds. I call upon thee as the bridge between the two realms. Open the gate of the eternal flame, Spiritris!"

"It sounds similar to what I say when I summon spirits," Lucy noted in awe as she stared at Alexei's glowing figure.

"Her magic power has increased exponentially," Erza observed in shock.

"How is that possible?" Gray asked as the guild took care of the last of the masked mages.

"Galaxy Drive," Grim intoned, as she was surrounded by a whirlwind of shadows. The air around Magnolia was saturated with magical energy, and the guild shielded their faces with their arms as wind whipped around the guild building.

Jumping onto the tower that Grim had landed on, Alexei held out a hand. Smiling back, Grim firmly grasped it with hers. Their charms started glowing and fused into one. "Charm Magic: Unison Raid!"

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens… All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine…Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate…Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!,_" Alexei and Grim intoned as they summoned a golden magical circle.

"It can't be!" Lucy exclaimed. "I know this magic! It has to be…"

"_**Urano Metria!**__" _the two mages screamed as golden energy rained down on Florin.

As the magic faded away, the guild stared at the injured form of Florin. Clothes torn, he whispered, "You have won for now, Alexei. Don't think this changes your destiny, or the prophecy. For now I leave a little gift. Sweet dreams." Crossing his arms in an X, he muttered a spell, before shouting, "Sinner's Coffin: Eternal Prison!" A dark coil of energy flew from his hand wrapped itself around Alexei. Laxus appeared behind the mage, and they disappeared with a clap of thunder.

* * *

Alexei's Dream:

Alexei screamed and writhed as the energy tightened its grip on her. Smoke coiled around her and turned into claws, digging into her skin. _This is a dream! _She thought desperately. _It has to be it's not real. _She could see her…mother? Reaching hands, Grim, Juvia, Gray, death, destruction. _The gift shall be given; a maiden precious to man and magic shall die. This is your fate, Alexei of Celestial Vengeance. You are Heaven's Bane, its weakness and its warrior, _a voice hissed. Suddenly her mother appeared behind her. _My child, what sadness it brings me that you have been given to fate, to appease the avarice of this world, _her mother said. _Be strong. Go forth and become your destiny. I will be waiting. _Suddenly a knife pierced through her mother's stomach, causing a sea of red to bloom on her dress. "No! Mother!" Alexei screamed in anguish as the figure of her mother dissolved into shards of glass. "I'm sorry. Whatever punishment this is, heaven, take me quickly," she whispered. Images began to flash before her. Showing father her magic. Her father looming over with a knife, glaring at her bleeding face. Mother lying in a puddle of blood. Moon lacrima. Torture. Her father glaring at her mercilessly. Grim, slicing her with a whip. Selene falling, dead. The guild in ruins, darkness finally winning over light. Alexei sank to her knees. "Stop it! Make them stop! Not again!" Spotting her father's knife she grabbed it. Without hesitation she raised it above her head before plunging it straight into her stomach.

* * *

"Alexei," Grim pleaded. "Stay with me." Alexei stared blankly into the distance. Suddenly her whole body began to tremble.

"The gift shall be given…the maiden shall die," Alexei murmured. Suddenly she collapsed on her knees. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Mom!" She screamed in anguish. Suddenly she grabbed a shard from the debris and raised it above her head.

"No!" Grim shouted as she attempted to stop what her friend was trying to do.

Alexei plunged the shard into her stomach. The bricks beneath her gave away, and for the second time that day, she fell.

"No, Alexei!" Gray shouted as he ran towards her, knowing that he couldn't save her. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice shout "Water Lock!" and turned to see a bandaged and injured Juvia reaching her outstretched hand towards Alexei. An orb of water wrapped itself around her falling body, cushioning her fall. Erza finally shook herself from her stupor and managed to grab Alexei from Juvia's water, allowing the water mage to release her magic, and collapse, exhausted, at the guild entrance.

"Don't leave Nee-san…" Juvia murmured as she succumbed to the darkness as well.


	18. Chapter 17- Unconcious

**AN: Finally another monday...and still no reserve chapters. I was just so tired, I slept for 15 hours every day...so no time to write :(. SO that means I'll be frantically writing the next chappie for you guys! Still luv ya for reading my fan fic! THANK YOU! ~Alice Remember to R&amp;R ;). (This is not bribery, but I will be giving a special shout out to my followers in the next chapter...ok maybe it is bribery, but if you want a shout out...the follow button is calling your name...XD)**

* * *

Gray sat next to Alexei, clasping her pale, cold hand in his. She mumbled something under her breath and moaned. The black energy around her wrist crackled and popped as she writhed on the bed.

"She's not going to wake up," Porlyusica bluntly stated. "You might as well give up on her."

"She will wake up," Gray yelled, jumping from his chair and glaring at the pink-haired woman.

"This is why I left humans. When someone sacrifices something to defeat the greater evil, all they ever do is wish for that back." Scowling she left the room.

"She might be right, Gray." Came Grim's voice. Gray stiffened as he turned to face her. She was leaning against the wall. Bandages peeked out from under her black clothing. "You couldn't have sensed it, but she released more of her magic energy when Florin dropped that spell."

"That doesn't explain anything," Gray growled, crossing his arms.

"That spell is used to neutralize the biggest threat! Who would be the immediate threat in that situation? Of course it's the person who emits the most magic power. The spell literally brings up all of your past. It puts the victim in a comatose state for a few seconds, but-"

"You call a couple of days a few seconds?" he yelled.

"Just let me finish explaining!" Grim shouted, before taking a deep breath. "It only last for a few seconds on the average person. But for Alexei, she's regretted so much from her past it wouldn't just be a jumble of negative emotions. She would probably be experiencing every regret she's ever had for the last decade! It's her weakness, she understands her victims too much."

"What do you mean victims?" he hissed.

"Do you know the town of Vermillion? Have you heard of the time its population was halved in one night?" Grim asked.

"You don't mean…_she_ did that?" Gray exclaimed, staring at the sleeping girl next to him.

"You don't know what she's been through. Her father…he did some things that were unspeakable. And now she must live through it again. What's even more saddening is her failure." Grim sighed as she glanced at the bandages wrapped around Alexei's waist.

"Failure?" Gray echoed.

"Alexei knows human anatomy, down to detailed cellular structure. Most mages with her magic…well they can only summon two or three, possibly five at the most, elements. Understanding of how the way the body moves affects the flow magical energy. You haven't noticed yet, but when she fights with different elements, she uses different types of movement to control them."

"What does knowing about human anatomy have to do with her…_failure_?" Gray asked.

"One of the most basic things that she knows: how to kill. A blade to the heart should've worked. If she hadn't been so desperate to kill she would've ended her life back there," Grim quietly said, staring down at her feet.

"So you mean, she was trying to kill herself," Gray said.

"She wants to die. Maybe that's why she won't wake up." Saying that, Grim stormed out of the room, leaving Gray standing in shock.

* * *

_Maybe she wants to die. Maybe that's why she won't wake up. _Those sentences bounced around Gray's head as he walked away from the guild. Master had banned any more visitors except for Porlyusica, Wendy, for their healing abilities. Juvia was allowed mainly because she was still injured, and Grim had weaseled her way into the small group, claiming that if Alexei woke up, she would need a familiar face.

"Gray, wait up!" a voice called.

"What do you want," he asked, not turning around.

"Don't you even dare throw a fit about leaving her damn side for once. I had to get you out of there! Do you even appreciate anything?" Grim shouted, waving her hands in frustration.

"What's the point if no one's there to look after her," he spat.

"Because I can't have her knowing what I'm about to tell you." Grim speared him with a leveled glare. "I don't understand how she can even stand you," she groaned as they both let their anger fade.

"Why can't she hear?" Gray asked, suspicious of Grim's true intentions.

"Because, she didn't want anyone to know." Grim vaguely answered, dodging the Gray's question. "Do you have anywhere private we can talk," she asked as she furtively looked around for any eavesdroppers.

"Know what?" Gray pressed, desperate to know what secret Alexei had kept from him.

Sighing, Grim ran her hands through her black hair, closing her deep brown eyes. Opening her eyes again, she replied in a steely voice, "That she won't make it past her twenty-first birthday."


	19. Chapter 18- Elsewhere

**AN: Yayyy! I am back, and I now have reserve chapters, which means you will be getting regular updates for a couple of weeks. Unfortunately due to other extracurriculars...and rehearsals...and practices...and finals :(. Oh my life is so busy...sigh...I may run out soon :(. But as promised: Shout out to my followers:**

**AngelQueen1325**

**AnimeLoverAndPieEater**

**BlackHamster96**

**Chiharu Okabe**

**Digifan92 **

**GrayBlueEyedBelle**

**IcePrinceRay**

**IronWolffy**

**Johnny Valentine**

**JustAnotherFairy**

**KagmoeUchiha101**

**Karenheartfillia**

**KyoyaOotoriLover**

**Mira-san7**

**RainKandySux**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**Silvia-kotomi**

**SkyLion27**

**Sonata Fuling**

**SxEGirl**

**Tater. the. psycho. cat**

**TheBlackScaledDragon**

**White Coy**

**Xxxsolangexxx**

**itachilover17**

**simonekat**

**uniquestarlight**

**wood-morning**

**You guys are all the best! Sorry for the really long wait, I will try to post in advance when I can't post :(. But R and R guys! -Alice**

"Grim! Gray-sama! Where are you? Juvia has been looking for you!" Juvia called.

"Crap," Grim cursed, flicking her eyes around the corner. The water mage was walking around, seeking the company of her sister's comrade. Grabbing Gray's arm, she pulled them into a small alley, and pushed him behind a crate, before diving down behind the neighboring barrel. Putting a finger to her lips, she mouthed _quiet_, before hunching down even more.

Gray held his breath as he heard the familiar sound of Juvia's footsteps pass the alley. For a second he was tempted to reveal where he was. Grim glared at him, as if reading his thoughts. If she was pissed, then he could kiss the secret goodbye. He realized that Alexei's secret would probably remain forever unknown to him if he revealed their location now. So he uneasily kept his silence, waiting until the water mage had passed by.

Gray started to stand up, but Grim hissed, "Wait!" Peering over the edge of her barrel, she scanned the passerby, trying to discern a possible threat. "There are too many people who could over hear. No where private enough…damn, he's a maker mage…should be able to resist for short amount of time…oh well." Grim muttered to herself as she glanced at a Gray, before continuing her watch.

"Why not tell her?" he blurted.

"Number one: rain girl over there probably already knows. Number two: If she didn't, then Alexei kept it secret for a reason. Number three: when Alexei's pissed, it's really ugly. Number four: death by Alexei is not pretty," Grim said, sarcastically rattling of reasons behind not telling Juvia.

"Damn, those are some pretty good reasons," Gray countered, grinning at Grim.

"Don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean I think that you're any good for Alexei, but I see why she can stand you," Grim commented, smirking at him.

"Fine, then I can see why you guys are great nakama," Gray grumbled, looking around the alleyway. "But seriously, can you just tell me now?"

"Jeez, talk about patience being a virtue, it's to exposed over here. Besides, we can't risk rain girlie coming back, so I'll just have to drag you to Elsewhere," Grim sighed, running a small hand through her black locks.

"Elsewhere?" Gray echoed. "Will you stop with the riddles, please?"

"This time, Gray, I'm actually being completely honest with you."

"What the hell is Elsewhere, and will you freaking just tell me where you're gonna take me?" Gray shouted, frustrated that Grim wouldn't reveal the whereabouts of their meeting place.

"This might sting a bit," Grim muttered before sweeping her legs under Gray, and then pinning him down with a couple of conjured shadow chains. "Just let me freaking concentrate and you might get your answer, idiot."

Gray glared scathingly at her, as she waved her hand. A murky portal opened up in front of the two mages. "Can I trust you not to trash the place?" she muttered, releasing him from the chains. "Come on, we can't be afford to be seen now." Walking ahead, she was engulfed in shadows and vanished from sight. Sighing at his misfortune, Gray nervously followed her into the void.

* * *

Elsewhere was not what he had expected. He'd pictured an empty void where Grim would tell him what the hell was going on with Alexei, not a decked out gothic mansion. Of course, life was never that simple. When he landed on a velvet couch lined with carvings of claws and bones, he knew something was wrong.

"What the hell is this place?" he growled as he looked at the black and red room. He stared at the obsidian chandelier that hung crooked from the ceiling.

"My own dimension. It's Elsewhere," Grim replied. She was curled up in a large throne, carved in the likeness of a gargoyle. Stroking the cat in her lap, Gray was surprised when it emitted a chirp. Peering closer at the creature, Gray realized it was a small griffin. Its sleek wings were tucked in, and it's eagle head was lined with coffee brown feathers. _Heck, _Gray thought, _it's the only thing in this room that isn't black, white or red! _

"All I can say is…amazing?" Gray said hesitantly. _More like weird and slightly creepy. But I really don't want to piss her off now, so I probably shouldn't say that._ He thought to himself.

Grim sighed. "I haven't been here in a couple years, and I vaporized way too much power, so the garden and forest and nature stuff is all gone."

"Magic power? What does that have to do with this place?"

"You'll find out if you read this," Grim said. Waving her hands, a large book floated towards Gray.

"What is this?" Gray asked, flipping through the pages.

"It's…a history lesson of some sorts." Grim replied hesitantly as she anxiously stared from her seat. Gray sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get any answers out of her. Flipping back to the beginning of the book, he began to read.

* * *

_Once there were thirteen immortal beings, known collectively as the elementals: Water, Earth, Air, Fire, Light, Shadow, Sound, Energy, Lightning, Iron, Spiritris, Aura and Inferno. The three elder siblings, Spiritris, Aura and Inferno, known as celestials, ruled over them. Inferno was the god of death, his obsidian eyes burned with a cruel dark passion. Aura was kind and gentle, her eyes shone with a sweet light. Spiritris was cunning and playful, and her cheerful smile twinkled like the brightest of stars. _

_The other ten were rulers over their own domains. Water ruled over the seas and rivers. Earth gave life to the land. Air flew with the winds, passing messages between the immortals. Fire was a mischievous prankster who occasionally set fire to a few of Earth's forests. Light and Shadow decorated the skies. Light added the clouds and sun during the day, and Shadow created the constellations and hung the moon at night. Sound had a lovely voice, and could be found singing with exotic songbirds. Energy wove the clouds, fog, and mist for Lightning. Lightning placed them through out the sky and occasionally stirred his fingers through the clouds, causing a rumbling thunder and rain to crash below. Iron spent most of her days in caves, weaving silver strands into the walls of Earth. _

_They all lived in a heavenly palace, hidden by clouds and mists. The three elder siblings ruled justly and fairly over the immortals. However, the younger ten elementals grew restless, envious of the great power of the celestials. _


	20. Chapter 19- Prophecy Legend

**AN: So I finished this chapter...and I have to say that I am pretty satisfied. But please still check for typos, b/c i'm really new to writing in a sorta myth-like old style format, so this chapter may have a little injection of awkward XD. But anyways, as always, extremely thankful that you take some time to read my fanfic this week! I have to thank my 31 followers! (I'll do a shoutout in about 10 chapters...lol bribery...again). And also seriously...I have over 2,500 views! (Celebrates!) Thank you! This has really exceeded my expectations, and I am shocked that there have been so many views for this story! Remember to R+R. ~Alice **

**P.S: So i've been juggling around the idea of a one shot every month/every other month kind of gig, but idk where to take this idea. I am open to ideas...pairings, action, fight-scenes, etc. These may not be as regular as this fic, b/c at this point this fanfic is my main priority, but for those who don't mind some additional fanfics from me, pls PM me! Ideas are welcome! I will definitely tell you if I decide to go through with this! ~Alice**

* * *

_Unsatisfied, they began to meet in secret. They visited the world below, and hid deep in the caves. They spoke in whispers, fearful that their rulers would overhear. And in the caves, they plotted with the darkness. It had been caged for all of eternity, constantly seeking revenge against the celestials that put it there. So it seeped into the minds of the younger ten. They prepared in secret, patiently biding their time until their plan would be set in motion. _

_On the day of the celebration of the New Year, the ten elementals brought with them a gift for the celestials. A beautiful enchanted cage with a phoenix of shadows. The celestials praised the beautiful gift and praised the elementals. It was Spiritris' wrong doing which set the beast free. For the phoenix was the Darkness in disguise. Spiritris succumbed to the seductive whispers of the Darkness, and begged her siblings to release it. _

_The three siblings opened the cage, freeing the bird. And so Darkness was released. It fled the Heavens, streaking towards the world below. Humankind suffered, cowering in terror of the dark power before them. And above, chaos ruled in the palace. The Celestials were imprisoned in an enchanted cage. The Elementals rejoiced. They were drunk on victory, and did not notice the beloved world below begin to end. Darkness corrupted life, turning the once beautiful world into a desolate wasteland. _

_Thirteen days and thirteen nights passed in this fashion. The Celestials begged their siblings to reach them, but they only received scorn from the younger Elementals. But it was Energy who finally realized their wrongs. For the beams of her heavenly loom had begun to rot, and she could no longer weave her magic. She peered down to the world below. She saw the horrible death and despair that reigned over the world, and realized her wrongs. She cried out for her siblings, begging them to think of the world below. As they were filled with the horror of what they had done, Spiritris called out. She claimed there was a chance for the rebirth of life. The Celestials were immediately released. The thirteen combined their powers, healing and cleansing the world below, and banishing the Darkness to the edges of space._

_But the divine justice had witnessed the acts of the younger ten, and deemed them beyond forgiveness. With a heavy heart, Aura banished her brothers and sisters. Earth begged for another chance, to which Aura responded, "This is your redemption. The world below is Earth's redemption." So the world was named Earth's Redemption, but eventually the elementals began to call it "earth". The ten elementals fell towards the Earth, becoming the elements. But since Energy had been the first to come to her senses, she became the magical energy, which gave the wizards and mages their abilities. _

_Spiritris' actions had been their undoing, so she was banished to the Spirit World. There she remained as the guardian of the world below, sending her servants, the Celestial Spirits to aid the humans. She shaped each of the twelve zodiac servants to remind her of her precious siblings in the world below. _

_Aura and Inferno knew that the Darkness would not stay imprisoned forever. So they created a woman, and breathed life and the magic of immortals into her heart. She was named Aurae. Her descendants were known as the Elemental Aurae, for they were her children, and they carried the powers of the earth-bound Elementals. In times of need, or in the presence of a powerful descendant, one of the Celestial elements could be invoked. Aurae bore a daughter, which she named Veronica, in honor of faith and trust in the Elementals. Veronica and her daughters would pass on the name Vera. When a maiden of the Aurae line reaches her coming of age, the name Veronica would be bestowed upon her. Vera was a symbol of child's faith, whilst Veronica was a sign of devotion of the guardianship of the planet. _

_Before she passed, Aurae foretold of a time when the Darkness of thirteen days and nights would return. _

_**A daughter shall be born to a woman of the child's faith.**_

_**For when the Darkness of thirteen days and nights returns, the whole world shall suffer. **_

_**The Elemental power will fade, and their power will be dilute among their children.**_

_**This child shall be a maiden, pure of heart, dear to both man and magic. **_

_**She shall be the one to invoke the presence of the Elementals. She shall summon the thirteen to make amends upon the redemption of Earth. **_

_**Her sister shall be a daughter of water, and her lover a son of the same element, her companion, a daughter of shadows who imprisons Energy in a labyrinth of stone.**_

_**When the Darkness returns, it will be she, who makes a sacrifice. On the dawn of her twenty-first year, she shall be released from her earthly pain.**_

_**Her wings will be her salvation and freedom. At the cost of pain and suffering, angel's wings lead the path towards a new life.**_

* * *

"…new life." Gray murmured as he finished the legend. "I don't understand, why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? She could only hurt me more by involving me in something I don't know about!"

"Don't you understand? Juvia is the daughter of water. I am the daughter of shadows, and you are the son of water. She didn't want to tell you, because it would only hurt you more if you knew why she would leave you eventually!" Grim shouted.

"Leave…me?" Gray asked.

"She would. She's that kind of a person. So damn selfless that she would hurt others while trying to help. So selfless that she would deprive herself of a life and love if it meant stopping the darkness from coming back."

"Perhaps I should explain. She's told you about her past, right?"

"About how her father tortured her and made her life living hell, and freaking pounded lacrima into her back? Yes, I've heard that much."

"Consider yourself one of the rare few who even hears that much. She glossed it over. It wasn't just that. It was her facing off against his elite mages, without any magic. He physically tortured her to become the perfect warrior and assassin. Then he…kept her in a frozen state, while he toyed with her mind. Before she went into that cursed chamber…she was still innocent, and I was still younger than her. She was left in there for about seven years. When she came out, she was no longer my older sister. She was my sister, who was a year younger than me. She was changed. She was mature, cold, emotionless."

"How could she have survived all of that?"

"Her father was damn lucky that I knew a healing mage in the next town over. Alexei eventually regained that emotion, but that shadow of tragedy still hangs over her. She acts too old for her age." Grim paused a moment, wondering whether she should cross the line and tell Gray why this happened to his…girlfriend. No, it was more than that. His companion. "Do you know why he did that to her?"

"No, she never bothered to explain that," Gray replied hesitantly, suddenly unsure if he wanted to here what the shadow mage would say next.

"He did it so that he could fulfil the prophecy, and summon the Darkness of thirteen days and nights."

* * *

**AN: Muahahahaahahah...my cliffy problem strikes again! Sorry for those of you who were expecting a complete explanation this chapter. I will finish this explanation/backstory segment by the end of the next chapter. ~Alice**


	21. Chapter 20- Goodbye

**AN: So i just realized that i didn't post last week...GIANT APOLOGIES! (lol what is with me today?) but i'm sorry, i thought i posted, but i didn't, but i thought i did...anyways, here is the long awaited chapter! Thank you and read on! ~Alice**

* * *

Gray froze. How was this possible? Her father had done this, to summon some evil to raze the world? He swallowed, trying to stomach the fact that Alexei was just some twisted experiment to commit a greater evil.

"Did you not read the prophecy? Her wings will be her freedom? Her father gave her wings hoping he would invoke this prophecy!" Grim exclaimed in annoyance.

"But why did her mother name her Alexei?"

Grim's face darkened, and the shadows around her began to creep up the walls and furniture. "Vera didn't know what she was thinking. Besides, Alexei doesn't know what really happened. She just told you what she thinks happened, not what actually did when her mother disappeared." Grim sighed in disappointment. "It's funny what the mind will do to forget something," Grim wryly commented, a bittersweet smile gracing her lips.

"Well damn. Who can give me the real story? Is there anyone in the loop who can honestly tell the truth?" Gray sarcastically spat back. Frustrated with the lack of information, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to cope with all the information he was being given.

"Do you even know why she forgot? You couldn't possibly understand."

"My parents were killed by one of Zeref's Demons when I was young. Don't decide what I don't understand," Gray growled.

"I didn't know," Grim softly replied. "Was it Deliora?"

Gray stiffened at the mention of the demon, but slowly nodded. Looking down, he clenched his fists. "I went down the wrong path, trying to defeat it. But if it didn't exist, I wouldn't have met my master, Ul." Looking down at his clenched fists, he scowled. "If I hadn't been so rash, she would still be around."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged so quickly." She smiled. "Alexei always said that I never bothered to listen. I'll tell you what really happened." Gray sighed in relief as Grim began to fill him in.

"It wasn't her father that killed her mother. Her mother killed herself. Vera was losing her mind, and she took it out on Alexei before she…killed herself. Her mother had never been named Veronica, because she abandoned the Elemental Aurae to be with Alexei's father. Alexei was so scared that day…I found her that day, curled up next to Vera's corpse. What I did next was unforgiveable." Grim put her head in her hands. She spoke quietly. "I told her father. And he came in, and…thought that Alexei had killed Vera. And he lost it. Her father loved her mother so much; he hated the only remembrance he had of her. He attacked Alexei, which triggered her instinct to use elemental magic. And so he found out that Vera had been hiding something from him. And he locked that something in a dungeon deep below."

"Is anything else different?" Gray asked hoarsely, feeling an intense emotional pain for both Grim and Alexei.

"Nothing else. I realized, years later, the Alexei's mind had subconsciously created a denial system. It was the only way that she could ever keep going," Grim replied. "I'm tired of telling someone else's story. Why don't you just ask questions from now on?"

Gray thought for a moment, before hesitantly asking, "What is your role in the prophecy?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the shadow that traps energy," pausing to gesture around herself, "in the labyrinth of stone. I have a store of magic energy in my body, just like any other mage. But while you would need to have some magic-boosting item to replenish it when you run out, I can take power from here. When I have extra magic energy after battle, or when I'm not using much magical energy, I store, in the form of aspects in Elsewhere. The nature and mountains that I had here got used up while I was under Vladimir Blade's influence. The couch you're sitting on? I think it has enough energy for me to perform one or two draining spells when I'm running on empty." Gray shifted uncomfortably as he tried to come to terms that the plush cushions that he sat on could be turned into magic.

"But, a downside is that if I bring mages here, Elsewhere tends to absorb their magic. Magic depletion is not good for any mage, but this place seems to take a huge toll of maker mages. I think it's the whole 'giving magic a physical form' thing. You've probably noticed that you're really tired right now." Grim sighed. Gray suddenly felt a large wave of fatigue wash over him.

"So this dimension, is like a safe?" Gray asked tiredly, leaning back on the couch.

"It's more like home really. I used to spend most of my days in here when I learned about this part of my magic. I hid Alexei in here once, when her father wasn't looking. Needless to say, he was very angry when he found her a day later." Grim smiled at memories of a younger, more innocent time. "It looks like she's really has feelings for you. You've changed her in ways that I can barely understand. She used to never tell anyone a single thing about herself. It's funny how fate is such a bitch sometimes. She falls in love, only to set the prophecy in motion."

"So what happens to Alexei?" he mumbled as he started to close his eyes.

"She goes with what fate has given her. She doesn't have a single constant in her life besides that prophecy. She's too intertwined in that destiny, and you just tied her in an inescapable knot." Those scathing words were the last words Gray heard before he fell asleep.

"Gray, wake up." Opening his eyes, Gray shielded his eyes from the sunlight flowing in through the window. _Wait, sunlight?_ He thought as he suddenly jerked up. Looking around, he realized he was in the guild infirmary. He was sitting in a chair next to Alexei's bed.

"Do you think that she hates me?" Grim asked, looking at Alexei's sleeping figure. "I always felt that I had to be near her. But now she has you and Juvia to protect her. Where do I go now?"

"You don't have to stay by her side. You can protect the world in other ways. You can be a free-lance mage. Just travel the kingdoms, and try to find a way to save Alexei. That can be your way of protecting her now," Gray replied.

"Will you tell her that I said goodbye? I want to hit the road before any authorities get here."

"Sure."

"Take care of her, Gray. Or so help me, I kill you myself." Grim gave a mocking salute before sinking into the shadows.


	22. Chapter 21- Flightless

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS MY DEAR READERS! As promised, quite a long chapter here. And some more fluff for those of you who were asking for it! A review would be the best christmas present ever (not that i'm trying to guilt trip you guys in to reviewing...psshhhh...) :]. I shall say no more. ~Alice**

"_This is your target." A large hand points at a map at a small dot, labeled Vermillion. _

"_Is it a person?" Alexei asks weakly, struggling against the chains chafing against her wrists and ankles. _

"_No, you little brat. You are to kill every single man, woman and child in the village. No exceptions. Bring me back their sacred treasure when you are done with them."_

"_I don't want to kill them." _

"_What did you say?" The man leaned in closely to his daughter's face. "Say it again, you worthless girl. Say it again." _

"_I don't want to." Alexei replied, shrinking away from her father. "I don't want to." Whimpering, tears pooled in her eyes. "You already m-make me kill the people here, a-and look at them o-on the in-inside," she hiccupped. _

_Suddenly her father's foot slammed into her stomach. Alexei flew and was smashed against the wall. "You…" he growled. "You ungrateful bitch! You killed her! Your own mother, and yet you can't kill strangers! Be grateful I took you in!" Spittle flew from his mouth as he beat his daughter._

"_But y-you did. I saw you kill her."_

_For a moment her father was stunned into silence. "Lorin, bring the shadow girl." Lorin emerged from the doorway, with a blade held at Grim's neck. _

"_Alexei-san, save me," Grim croaked as Florin's grip on her tightened. _

"_Don't hurt her! Don't hurt my sister!" Alexei shouted, before covering her mouth as she realized what she had just said. _

"_Sister? Your mother didn't have any other children. Surely even your puny little incapable mind can remember that," her father spat. "You killed her, daughter. She tried to defend herself, that's how you got this pretty little scar of yours. Besides," he whispered, "that girl wouldn't mind being killed just teach you that I'm the only family left. Understood?" _

"_Yes father." _

"_Good. Take her to the room. You have a day to prepare. Crystallis will accompany you. She will ensure you complete your given task." On cue, a blond mage appeared, and roughly grabbed Alexei by the forearm, and dragged her from the room. _

"_Surely, master, you must be mistaken. She's a little girl, not a heartless machine. She wouldn't have the mental strength to do so," Florin commented as Alexei left. Alexei stiffened at the faint words and kept listening as Crystallis lead her away._

"_Of course she doesn't," her father scoffed. Alexei sighed in relief. So it was really just a ploy to get her to obey. "It's her lack of stability to prevent her from doing so that broke her." Chilled to the bone, Alexei became numb. He was telling the truth. She had killed her mother. Truth. As Crystallis locked the door to her cell, Alexei let out a hysterical laugh, sinking into the bed, before beginning to laugh and shriek and throw herself at the walls, at the bed. She desired destruction. Smashing the furniture, scratching the walls, anything to take her out the pain. Destroy them. If only she could get rid of these pitiful things called feelings, then she might have retained her sanity. But her feelings for her mother were too strong. To powerful to stand a change against the fragile barrier that her mind created. As Crystallis opened the door, shadows crawled over the vision, leaving a limp Alexei. _I remember_ she thought _this was the day that I gave up.

_She was a deathly pale figure floating in the void, hearing the voices of those, she loved, killed and betrayed. She saw rivers of blood and trees filled with rattling bones. The wind blew burning cold gusts upon her face. Her dreams were consumed with pain and horror, unrelenting, never stopping. Grim's face constantly haunted her, and true rest eluded her. But then again, weren't dreams meant to give one rest? But then again, why would a monster like her ever be granted the luxury of respite? _

A month had passed since the disastrous battle between Thorn's Dagger and Fairy Tail. It had left a large part of the guild destroyed and many members injured. Over the last few weeks, repairs had been directed under Erza strict gaze and the guild was almost back to normal, save the odd pile of debris somewhere in the courtyard. Most of the guild members were back to their old selves, and most were back to diligently working to earn money. Even Team Natsu was back out working and taking requests.

Only one bed lay occupied in the guild infirmary. Alexei Navy still lay in a coma, and occasionally she would thrash in her sleep. Exhaustion was taking a toll on her. Her face was pale and wan, and her hands seemed to forever be ice cold. On this day, a chilly breeze blew through the town of Magnolia, and summer was coming to an end. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy and Wendy sat next to Alexei keeping watch over her. Recently, her magic had begun to explode from her in destructive bursts. They were completely unpredictable, so master had to seal her magic. _I'm starting to think that Grim may have been right _Gray thought as he stole yet another glance at Alexei.

"I'm sorry I can't heal her. The mind is too fragile for Grandine's magic to do anything," Wendy apologized.

"Why are you sorry for me?" Gray mumbled, as he patted Wendy on the head.

The young dragon slayer smiled weakly, wiping the tears off of her cheek. "Because you had the most heartsick expression on your face. If I could heal her, maybe you would be less sad."

"You need to snap out of it," Natsu gruffly commented knowing fully well not to antagonize the ice mage at the moment.

"I know you haven't noticed lately," Lucy said nervously, "but everyone's really worried about you. You haven't gone on many jobs, and even when you do, it's only so you have food and can pay rent. It's like you're not even around anymore."

"Is it because you love her?" Wendy innocently asked.

"Do I love her? I really don't know, because she obviously hasn't trusted me with anything about her past," Gray bitterly replied.

"Let's go. I expect you to come with us on the next job," Erza said as she led the rest of the group out of the door.

Gray gazed down on her sleeping face. _Have I really fallen that far? Seems that you've changed me a lot, Alexei. I'm not sure I can keep making them worry though. Man, even Natsu wasn't in the mood for the fight, and you know how he is. I guess I won't be able to stay with you for now. _On impulse, he lowered his head, and firmly pressed his lips to hers. It felt like some blind hope was guiding him as he let them linger. _Please move. Please respond. Please remember that the others want you back too. Wake up. Please. _Gray repeated a mantra of pleas in his head as he kissed her.

And froze in shock as Alexei's warm lips parted against his and ice cold hands drew him onto the bed beside her. Ice cold hands that belonged to the slowly opening bluish-gray eyes. "You're real," she whispered, as she drew back. "You're real. You're here," she said quietly as she burrowed her face into his chest.

He grinned. "Of course I am," he whispered in her ear before nuzzling the side of her neck. And the two found comfort in the other's embrace, and for a moment, the world stood still as two souls basked in the warmth of each other.

But all too soon the stillness was broken.

Tears began to flow out of her eyes. In desperation, Alexei clung to Gray as she began to tremble as the sobs wracked her frail body. "Alexei?" Gray asked in alarm as she choked on the multitude of tears flowing from her eyes.

"I remembered. I remembered them. They won't stop talking to me!" she shrieked.

"Who?" Gray asked urgently.

"Vermillion," Alexei replied hollowly. Gray stiffened at the mention of the massacred town.

"About that town, Alexei," Gray hesitantly started.

"Grim told you about the whole thing didn't she?" Alexei asked.

"She took me to Elsewhere and explained, well pretty much everything. About your past, and the prophecy. I thought that maybe—"

"What?" Alexei spat as she fumbled with the covers. "That you could stop it? That you could take pity on me and help me?" Turning her head away from Gray. "I thought you would be different. You're just like the others." Just as she was about to stand, Gray grabbed her wrist.

"Is it really a bad thing to accept some help sometimes?"

"It's not for me. It's just usually fatal to those who help me." Alexei swung her legs off the bed, cursing as her muscles cramped when she stood. _How long was I out? I can barely even walk!_ Alexei wondered as she slowly hobbled over to a window.

Unsheathing her wings, Alexei climbed onto the windowsill. Bending her legs, she prepared to launch herself out into the frigid fall air. "Alexei, wait!" Gray shouted, coming out his state of shock. Alexei jumped. And fell. _I thought I unsheathed my wings. But now I can't even feel them. At least_ she amended, _if I'm dead, then the prophecy won't happen for another few years. _

"Ice Make, Snow Drift!" Cool, soft, white snow enveloped her body. Alexei lay there, going numb. "Are you alright?" Gray shouted, running from the guild entrance, followed closely by Wendy.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing's broken," Alexei replied, waving off a worried Sky dragon slayer. "Since I'm currently flightless, why don't you first tell me what Grim told you? And whatever in the hells happened to my magic." Gray started to open his mouth. "In private," Alexei quickly added.

"My place," Gray suggested, before grabbing Alexei's arm. Wendy watched the two fade into the distance with mischievous eyes. "Say Romeo-kun," she said, startling the young fire mage hiding behind the snowdrift. "Don't they make the most adorable couple?"

Apparently Mira's matchmaking tendencies had started to rub off on the young female. Romeo felt fear for Gray when he saw the evil glint in Wendy's innocent eyes. Gulping, Romeo replied, "Nah, Gray nii-san is too cool for that kind of stuff."


	23. Chapter 22- Stay

**AN: So I am finally back on a normal posting schedule. Just so you know, I was kind of lacking wi-fi last monday, and on winter holidays, so I wasn't exactly able to post. But to make up for it...I put in a lot of fluff. Idk if that's a good compensation, but hey, some people have PMed me asking for fluff, so here you go! ALSO: THANK YOU FOR OVER 40 FOLLOWERS! I'm really happy that I'm almost at 50 followers! Wow, I can't believe that I'm on chapter 22 already. Just so you know, I will probably be staring a whole one-shot series, starting the last week of this month. I already have a couple one-shots in the works, and thanks to my winter of binge watching anime, I have a lot of stuff to pour out. Let me warn you ahead of time, a lot of these will be angst or romance, because...well just because. Anyways, enjoy the latest chapter! ~Alice**

* * *

"I didn't realize that you lived so close to the guild," Alexei commented as they stopped in front of a small townhouse.

"Yeah. It's a pretty nice place, if I say so myself. It's about half of the space that Lucy has but costs way less than half of what she's paying," Gray replied shoved his key into his rusty lock. Cursing when it didn't turn, he roughly jiggled it around until his door emitted a screech of protest. Wincing at the sound, he gestured for Alexei to enter.

"I don't really have a heating system here, because I don't really feel the cold, so it's a little chilly in here," Gray apologized.

"You're lucky I wear sweaters to hide the wings anyways," Alexei joked. She was interrupted by a loud growl emitted by her stomach. "Would mind if I, um, stole some food from you? I mean…well I was out for a…" Alexei panicked as she realized that she had no clue how long she had been unconscious.

"A month," Gray suddenly blurted. Alexei stared at him questioningly. "You were asleep for about a month. And no I don't mind feeding you, as long as you don't mind some deli-made chicken soup."

Alexei's mouth curled up into small smile. "That would be perfect." Gray smiled to himself as he walked into his small kitchen to boil some soup that he had bought at the deli down the street. As he was searching around for some bowls to ladle the soup into, he heard a quiet note. Listening closely, he realized that Alexei had found the old dusty piano in his living room. Quietly creeping down the narrow hallway, he cautiously peered into the living room.

Alexei was sitting on the old creaky piano bench, brushing her fingers over the yellowing ivory. Suddenly they stuck a chord and she began to sing.

_Little do you know,_

_How I'm breaking when I fall asleep_

_Little do you know,_

_I'm still haunted by the memories_

_Little do you know,_

_I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

_Little do you know,_

_I need a little more time_

Alexei took a deep breath, holding the chord. Then she began to weave a delicate and intricate structure of chords and notes as she continued to sing softly.

_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the dark inside _

_I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_

_I'm ready to forgive, but forgetting is hard at night._

_Little do you know,_

_I need a little more time_

_But wait, I'll wait_

_I love you like you've never felt the pain,_

_I'll wait_

_I promise you don't have to be afraid,_

_I'll wait_

_My love is here and here to stay_

_So lay your head on me_

_Little do you know,_

_I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_

_Little do you know,_

_All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

_Little do you know,_

_I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

_Little do you know,_

_I love you 'til the sun dies_

_Oh wait, just wait,_

_I love you like I've never felt the pain,_

_Just wait_

_I love you like I've never been afraid,_

_Just wait_

_My love is here and here to stay_

_So lay your head on me_

_I'll wait, I'll wait,_

_I love you like you've never felt the pain,_

_I'll wait_

_I promise you don't have to be afraid,_

_I'll wait_

_My love is here and here to stay_

_So lay your head on me_

_Lay your head on me_

_So lay your head on me_

_'Cause little do you know I,_

_I love you 'til the sun dies_

Alexei held the last chord and let it slowly fade. Gray, drawn to the beauty of the song, stepped forward, accidentally jostling a small table. Startled, Alexei whipped her head towards the noise. "I heard you playing," Gray said hoarsely, trying to alleviate the heavy atmosphere that engulfed the room.

"I learned this song when I was hiding with a performer's caravan. According the ring master I had," clearing her throat, she made an imitation of a very familiar, yet annoying voice. "A very beautiful voice and lovely music! Thank you very much!"

The look of horrified annoyance appeared on Gray's face instantaneously. "Not _him_. In the name of all that is holy, not _him!_ I swear that he was the most annoying client I have ever had," Gray fumed. The fragrant smell of chicken soup wafting down the hall way was enough to entice Alexei's stomach. As it emitted yet another loud growl, Gray chuckled as her cheeks turned bright read. "Tell you stomach to be patient," he laughed as he walked back to the kitchen.

He cautiously meandered back to the living room, and placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of Alexei. "Thanks," she murmured gratefully. For a few minutes, the only thing between the pair was the hungry slurping of delicious chicken soup. "So how much did she tell you?"

"Pretty much everything. About your history, your father and, erm, your mother's death…" Gray trailed off, knowing that he shouldn't have mentioned Alexei's mother.

"And did she by chance, happen to tell you about what happened to my mother?" Alexei asked. The pained look on Gray's face was enough for her. "So now you think I'm a monster too. Who kills their own mother and is still sane enough to keep living on?"

"Alexei…about that. You haven't ever known, but your mind created, let's say, a system of sorts. You unconsciously suppressed memories of your mother's death. And you father told…"

"That was probably the one time my father told me the truth. He only ever tells me what will hurt me," Alexei spat.

"Grim saw your mother. She had obviously killed herself. But from the way it looked, your father thought it was you. I mean she tried to kill you first, and apparently that's how you got your scar. Your father didn't slice your with a knife. Your _mother _did."

"I thought, I assumed…" Alexei rambled as she tried to comprehend what Gray had just told her. Then she broke down. Curling into herself, she began to sob, letting her grief and confusion spill out. Gray awkwardly embraced her, patting her back, and whispering comfort into her ears.

* * *

Alexei's sobs had finally ceased, and the only noise that was heard was the occasional sniffle. After some time she asked "Why did she tell you this?"

"Well apparently she thinks that," Gray paused, and then put his face in his hands. He did not want Alexei to see the red that was seeping all over his cheeks. "She said that she thinks you love me," he mumbled quietly, hoping that Alexei hadn't heard.

"Gray," she whispered regretfully. "Gray," she repeated tearfully, shaking his shoulders. Looking up he saw a tear had escaped from Alexei's eye. Gently, he cupped her face in his hands, using the pad of his thumb to brush it away. She laughed hoarsely as he tried to wipe the ones after those away as well. "The problem is I do." Gray's eyes widened as Alexei abruptly stood and began to walk down the hall. In a flash he was up and running after her. He grabbed her by the waist and pressed her into a firm embrace.

"Don't leave," he begged as he looked into her eyes. She shook her head and refused to look up. She pushed against his firm chest, ignoring the need that cried out from her heart. "Alexei," he whispered, his lips against her forehead. Putting his thumb beneath her chin he lifted her face up. "Stay. If not for yourself, than for me." Lowering his head, he captured her slightly parted lips in a passionate kiss.

And suddenly it didn't matter to Alexei. All she could focus on was the passion that was being release from its prison in her heart. Gray backed her against a wall, and pressed his body against her. She could feel his heated hands clenching her waist. She looped her hands around his neck, knotting both of them in his dark hair. Gray moved a hand up to her neck, angling her face to that he could deepen the kiss. His other hand travelled up her shirt, and Alexei felt his heated hand splay on her stomach. She moaned as he nipped her lower lip.

Gliding down he began to kiss the side of her neck., biting down gently and then soothing her with gentle licks. Gasping, Alexei let out a small whimper, before deciding that Gray had too much clothing on. As he attacked her neck, she undid the buttons of his shirt. Gray automatically shrugged it off, giving Alexei access to his smooth chest. As he made his way back up to her lips, she ran her hands up and down his firm torso.

When he finally reached her lips, he ran his tongue over them, begging for entrance. Alexei whispered "Tease," before opening up to him. As their tongues eagerly explored and battled the others, both let out breathy moans. Gray drew away from Alexei, earning him a pleading glance. He ran his fingers around the waistband of Alexei's shorts, drawing a burning line across her stomach. The wrung another groan from Alexei. Alexei gently placed her hand over his. "Not yet," she sighed. "I don't think I'm ready."

"We'll wait as long as you want, but I'm warning you, if you tempt me too much, I don't know what would happen," Gray whispered in her ear.

"How about we just start where we left off," she suggested as Gray bent over to pick up his shirt. "Only you keep that off," she added quickly.

"And you say that my stripping fetish is weird." Then Gray bent down to kiss her again.

* * *

**AN: and now I feel like I have just cast my prudish nature into the deep pits of hell. Oh goodness...I feel guilty for writing this. Goodbye mental innocence. Should I be proud of this fluff? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own that song up there. It's basically the lyrics of "Little Do You Know" by Alex &amp; Sierra, and I changed the lyrics a little bit (actually more like 5 words) to make it sound more...lullaby like/less like a love song duet thing. So yeah, I am not trying to steal their lyrics, I just thought that it would be a great idea to use this great song, because it was really sweet and romantic and...you know what, I'm going to stop rambling on. R&amp;R READERS! ~Alice**


	24. Chapter 23- Our Own Elsewhere

**AN: And i am a day late posting. Again T_T. Apologies. I honestly don't really have much to ramble about today...well just cause i was feeling really moody when i wrote this chapter and now rereading it i feel really moody again. Idk. Anyways, have fun reading! ~Alice**

* * *

They ended up in a pile of blankets and pillows next to a warm fireplace (courtesy of Alexei, Gray had the wood, but Alexei just made it burn.). How the blankets and pillows got there involved a complicated maneuver to passionately kiss each other on Gray's bed, and then dragging the bedclothes with them as they slowly and erratically made their way to the living room.

Gray had an arm wrapped around Alexei, and her face was tucked against his chest. Gray nuzzled her forehead with her nose, causing her to giggle, and whisper, "Tease." Gray propped himself up on his elbow so that he could lean down and give her yet another deep and yearning kiss.

"I think that I did a pretty good job of trying to make you stay," he chuckled as they stared into the flames.

"That reminds me," she murmured, "why did Master seal my magic?"

Gray's face darkened as he recalled the days that Alexei had screamed and writhed as magic had endlessly arced from her body. "It's not that important," he rumbled, trying to change the subject.

"You can't hide things forever," Alexei countered gently. "Besides, I'd feel better if you told me yourself, instead of me having to wait for Master to break the news."

"It started happening about two weeks into your coma," Gray sighed, staring at the ceiling. _I don't I ever saw something as scary as that_, he added in his mind. "We had been taking shifts to monitor your condition, under Wendy and Porlyusica. Usually it would just be an hour or two, when you had some rest time between jobs.

"Levy watching you that day. We usually kept the infirmary door shut. We didn't want any uninvited guests going in there. But that day, Levy left the door open. About an hour into her shift, we heard screaming and explosions. It turns out that your magic was being released from your body.

"You were just writhing and screaming as lightning, wind, fire, virtually any element flew everywhere. The minute I stepped in, we were almost immediately cut. Levy…well she had been badly hurt. She had been knocked into a wall." Gray immediately stopped as he saw Alexei shudder.

"I bet they all think I'm some horrible person now. I bet Levy won't even want to be near me anymore," Alexei muttered as she turned away.

"Actually, it was the opposite. Juvia used her water magic to shield us. And Freed was able to create a temporary barrier that nullified your magic for a bit. That's when Master sealed your magic.

"But after Levy woke up, she thought that she had done something wrong. She thought that she had disturbed you, so after she recovered, she would visit you at least once a day."

"I bet Gajeel hates me," Alexei dryly pointed out.

Gray chuckled at the observation. "To be honest, he was practically going to skin you alive after what you did to Levy. Though you finally pushed him to admit his intentions." Alexei giggled at the muttered afterthought. "But Levy practically blew up after he told her he blamed you. Besides, you kept Levy here for a week. And while she wasn't visiting, I'm pretty sure that Gajeel was using their 'spare time' to his best advantage."

"Oh shut up, you pervert," Alexei giggled. Swatting him with fake mortification, she fanned her face. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Fullbuster, you've made me all flustered!"

"My pleasure, Ms. Navy," he playfully replied, playing along.

Falling back on to the soft pillows with a little oomph, Alexei wondered what would happen the next day. Gray noticed the distant look in her eyes. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about how much I miss flying," she blurted.

"Can you feel them?" Gray asked. "Your wings, I mean."

"A little, but nowhere near the amount of sensitivity needed to fly. I have to constantly adjust muscles and feathers according to the wind," Alexei said absentmindedly. "I mean I can feel them enough to unsheathe and sheathe them, but that's about it."

"Can I see them?" Gray suddenly asked.

Alexei rolled onto her stomach. After a while she shifted uncomfortably, narrowing her eyes in concentration. Suddenly she let out a frustrated shriek. "Not enough feeling…lucky pervert…pushing his luck…" she muttered as she pulled her sweater over her head. Gray's eyes widened when she revealed a low back halter tank top. Alexei rolled back onto her stomach, and he gasped as he saw the pale white scars the crisscrossed over her back.

Slowly he traced the scars with his fingers. Alexei shivered as she felt a wave of pleasure. Gray stopped for a second, but cautiously continued on. She let out a sigh of pleasure as she stroked the sensitive skin between her wings. Slowly, she crawled over so that she was lying on Gray's lap, and stretched out her wings. Gray marveled over the delicate beauty of her wings, of every strong curve and soft feather. He noticed how some of her white feathers had silver streaks through them.

"Can I?" he asked. Alexei nodded giving permission. Gray slowly ran his hand through the smooth feathers, causing Alexei to moan quietly.

"You have no idea how good that feels," she sighed after a while.

As he continued to stroke her wings, Gray asked, "Will you still be here tomorrow?" He immediately felt her stiffen and stopped running his fingers through the sea of silver.

Alexei shifted, rustling the crisp sheets as she moved so that she was looking at Gray. "I don't know," she sighed as she drew wings in and traced patterns across his chest with her fingers. "Don't let my indecision ruin tonight," she pleaded as she saw a frown flash across his face. "Just, pretend like none of this exists. Just for tonight, let's be in our own Elsewhere."

"Our own world," Gray sighed. "That would be such a nice place. A place where we could spend every moment together."

"Mm'kay," Alexei mumbled as she laid her head back on his chest. Yawning, she snuggled closer to Gray. "Too bad that we live in this world," she sighed, before closing her eyes.

Gray rubbed circles on her shoulder with his thumb. Gazing down at the girl that he cared so much about he couldn't help but think, _It really is too bad that we can't leave._


	25. Chapter 24- When the Past Comes Back

**AN: Hey guys...so obviously I posted way late again...*dodges pitchforks, daggers and other sharp projctiles...and honestly it's because I had A)first couple weeks of school in which I was just tired as heck and honestly no time for writing B)Extreme writers block due to the fact that...my brain basically broke...C)weird scheduling all 7 days of the past couple weeks...meaning no good chunks of writing time D)Found new anime/manga addiction: Kaichou wa Maid Sama! and Fate/Stay Night + Donten ni Warau + Death Parade. Yeah, I'm just going to do some BS rambling here and call it a "purposeful watching of anime" for researching for my monthly one shot thing. Honestly...Fairy Tail filler arc right now...not going to say anything about the anime...but the filler arc is killing me...and the latest manga events...ANY MANGA FANS OUT THERE...SYMPATHY IS NEEDED FOR THE EXTREME PLOT TWIST. T_T. Any ways...yeah that one shot will be coming out around this weekend...still in the process of trying to figure out which of the three drafts I have is the best... VERY IMPORTANT ALERT TO ANY FOLLOWERS WHO ARE EXPECTING A WEEKLY UPDATE (well i kinda have been inconsistent...but just any one who wants a chapter next week)...i'm sorry but I WILL NOT BE POSTING...as I am leaving for a school trip thingy...and won't be back...cause i have no electronics with me during that trip...sumimasen *dodges angry fists, sharp flaming projectiles, and other things...but i'll be back...around...hmmmm...the 16 of Feb?..so sometime during that week i will post, but probs not monday. Love you all...keep reading...apologies for the horrible inconsistency that I am displaying right now. R&amp;R (I would love if this story got to 40 reviews...but i'm not greedy, so I will post, regardless of if my review number increases or stays the same) ~Alice **

**IMPORTANT STORY NOTE: (wow this is a really long ramble...sorry) Lets just pretend that Jellal is good now...and that the oracion seis...well they all joined up with him and crime sorceire is actually a thing (out of canon...sorry...only way i could make this part work).**

* * *

Sometimes the possibility that Alexei would leave would wake Gray. Imagining a cold void next to him instead of her warm skin made him anxious, to say in the least. He often found himself wondering whether she would still be there in the morning. For him, the night passed slowly, without much rest. He would sleep a few fitful minutes before waking again. So eventually, he spent the night watching over Alexei's sleeping form. Watching. Waiting.

Alexei could feel Gray constant shifting. Her sleep was light, resting just on the edge between awake and asleep. She heard his sigh as he hugged her closer to his body. She knew that he thought she was going to leave. And in all honesty, she had planned to spirit herself away under the cover of night. But how could she leave when he diligently guarded her? So she stayed, resting under his watchful eye.

That is how the night passed between them.

When Gray awoke, he couldn't feel her presence anymore. But he couldn't seem to feel alarmed as he looked around the room. His gaze finally rested on a sprawled figure, a couple feet away from him. Alexei had wormed out of his tired grasp as he had slipped under, succumbing to the sweet allure of rest. Her dark blue hair was fanned around her face, and her hands were demurely resting beneath her cheek.

It was just so _innocent_. Much too innocent, considering their actions from yesterday. "Alexei," he playfully whispered. "Wake up." She started to turn away, mumbling, "Later, Gray, just five more—mmmph." Her sqlow ramble was abruptly interrupted when Gray heatedly pressed his lips to hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed as he ran hands down her sides.

Suddenly, she shoved him away, leaping to the other side of the room. "Shit, he's here!" she yelled, frantically looking around. Cautiously, she drew the curtains aside from Gray's window, and peered out into the streets. What she saw made her tremble out of fear and anger.

A moving castle made out of iron, shaped in the likeliness of a giant. A white crest was emblazoned on it's front: a rose winding around a dagger. Gray tried to walk towards her but was stopped by a trembling hand of lightning aimed at him. "Stay away from me," Alexei shouted, making the lightning spark and crack. Slowly backing away, she pulverized the window and jumped out.

"Alexei!" Gray shouted as he ran towards the gaping frame. Looking at the walking a castle, he glanced at its destination. "Shit," he cursed as he started making a beeline for the guild.

* * *

Makarov, Erza and Jellal were sitting around a table piled with ancient books and parchment, when Alexei burst into the back room. "I couldn't stop her," Mira panted as she and Freed stepped through the doorway as well.

"What do you want, Alexei?" Makarov asked.

"Don't involve yourself with this Makarov," Alexei warned. "I can end it easy and simple, as long as you aren't in my way."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jellal asked, standing up, and placing himself between Erza and Alexei.

"With _that_ spell, Fernandes. Do I really need to spell it out for you? I can sense your little gang of seven in there, get them out, because that castle and everything and every_one_ in it will be history in a couple hours."

"What spell?" Erza asked threateningly.

Alexei chewed her lip, trying to decide what to do. Slowly she took off her bracelet and removed the charm. Closing her eyes, the iron rose began to glow a dark violet. Its shape blurred and twisted, becoming an ancient book. "I am the maiden, Erza Scarlet, the vessel for Earth's redemption." Alexei slid the book over the table. "This charm contained the ancient volumes of the Elemental Aurae. Use it well. Grim will be coming to give me back up, so pull all your mages out and focus on building a good defense, Master." Alexei bowed respectfully, and turned to walk out the door. Turning around she suddenly added, "Don't tell Gray that I was here," before sprinting out of the guild.

Alexei flew across the town, trying to locate Juvia. Spotting her sister's familiar blue hair, Alexei swooped down quickly. Juvia jumped in surprise as her sister suddenly hovered before her. "Meet me at the lake, near the dorms," Alexei whispered, "and bring the sword." Then she was gone, swiftly cutting towards the distant greenery. Juvia ran towards the river and shifted into her water-like state. Following the canal back to the dorms, she recalled what Alexei had said.

* * *

_"It's for the maiden," Alexei explained as she passed the sword over. "It can only harm physically, but if you read the incantation with one of the descendants of the elemental line, then," Alexei paused, as if bracing herself for Juvia's reaction. "It has the power to remove the feelings and emotions of the individual, given that you stab her through the heart." _

_ "What?" Juvia asked, shocked. "You can't survive a stab wound to the heart, sister." _

_ "The incantation moves the sword from the physical plane to the spiritual plane," Alexei explained. "I can't explain it, it took years of studying magic items for me to understand the mechanics behind it. All you need to know is that you aren't stabbing my actual heart, you're simply draining my emotional one." _

_ "But why do you need to be free of emotions?" Juvia asked._

_ "Juvia…if I become to attached to this world, then I won't be able to simply go and sacrifice myself. When the time comes, I need to sacrifice my own comfort, in order to stop the darkness from ever coming back."_

* * *

Juvia emerged from the river at the base of the mountain, holding the slightly blue-tinged silver rapier. Alexei slowly walked up to her. "A clean thrust, right into my heart," the said slowly, before placing her hands on the blade. Juvia placed her hands on the hilt. "_Fillia famlilia, sisters of redemption, we ask that the thread be cut, the red string of fate is unwound. We give you this offering, in return, allow the thread to be spun again after the redemption of the children. By our blood and the bond that connects us we swear, pierce the fog with all your might!_"

Alexei pulled the sheath from the blade. Juvia screaming with both anger and hurt plunged the glowing rapier through Alexei's chest. As the blade pierced her heart, Alexei heard Gray screaming, "What have you done to her?" That was all she heard before she was slowly forgetting everything. Feeling seeped from her body, replaced by a cold numbness that seemed unbreakable.


	26. Chapter 25- Hope for More Time

**AN: Can't believe I forgot to include this earlier but to me I think of the Fairy Tail characters' ages as in the lower twenties. Just saying...Also, I know recently for the last couple of months I've been really MIA and radio silence and stuff, sorry for not updating! I think for now on I'm going to try for a chapter every OTHER week, because I'm going through a pretty stressful semester, with auditions for music and other stuff. So please bear in mind that this poor stressed out brain of mine is very susceptible to writer's block. Still thank you for the almost 7k views, I really never thought that this fic would go so far! It's all thanks to you guys THE READERS :D. Anyways, thank you for all the amazing (and extremely helpful reviews :D) you guys are awesome. R and R! ~Alice**

* * *

Juvia remembered that day very clearly. She remembered her sister hugging her in the rain, and whispering those kind words "nee-san" to her. But she wished that she had forgotten what Alexei had told her later.

"_Nee-san, I know that one day, I'm not going to be here anymore." "Nee-san, could you watch over him when I leave?" _

So when she saw Alexei hovering over her with a solemn look and the shadow of the mechanical castle looming behind them, ground shaking beneath them, Juvia prayed that she was wrong.

"Bring the sword," Alexei had whispered in her ear. Then she was gone, leaving only a brittle feather behind. Juvia tucked it into her pocket before merging with the canal to take her back to the dorms.

As she ran her hand over the sword, she thought of what her sister had taught her. Of the time that Alexei had saved her. Even though she had known her sister for little over a month, she still felt a deep ache in her chest. How could she not? She had been so close to finding out the truth about herself, and finally having a younger sister to look after.

_**A daughter shall be born to a woman of the child's faith.**_

_**For when the Darkness of thirteen days and nights returns, the whole world shall suffer. **_

_**The Elemental power will fade, and their power will be dilute among their children.**_

_**This child shall be a maiden, pure of heart, dear to both man and magic. **_

_**She shall be the one to invoke the presence of the Elementals. She shall summon the thirteen to make amends upon the redemption of Earth. **_

_**Her sister shall be a daughter of water, and her lover a son of the same element, her companion, a daughter of shadows who imprisons Energy in a labyrinth of stone.**_

_**When the Darkness returns, it will be she, who makes a sacrifice. On the dawn of her twenty-first year, she shall be released from her earthly pain.**_

_**Her wings will be her salvation and freedom. At the cost of pain and suffering, angel's wings lead the path towards a new life.**_

Alexei's calm and gentle voice seemed to echo all around her, whispering the prophecy. Juvia closed her eyes, imagining her sister in front of her, before the chaos and disaster. _Watashi wa, anata o aishiteiru, nee-san. __If I become too attached to this world, then I won't be able to simply go and sacrifice myself. Take care of Gray when I'm gone. The sword. The sword. The sword is for the maiden, Juvia. _Juvia wished that she could hear this voice for the coming years, but she wondered if it was an unfounded hope. But she still clung to that single shred of light that her sister would come back. With tears in her eyes and rain falling from the sky, Juvia firmly grasped the sword. She ran towards the forest, with liquid sadness falling from her face. _I promise I will save you, Alexei, _she vowed as she brushed past the foliage. _Whatever it takes._

* * *

Gray was running as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't know what to feel, because apparently what he felt meant absolutely nothing to _her_. He hadn't realized it up to this point, but he had become practically dependent on her feelings for him. Where was his usually cool and calm façade? Where was his mask, where was his icy demeanor to support him. Then he realized, Alexei had stolen all of that away.

The minute he bursts into the guild, he sweeps the room with his eyes. His search yields no results. Noticing that the back room door has been left open, he darts in hoping to find her.

"Gray," Master greets him with a grave expression. Erza, Mira, and Jellal, noted in shock were all seated. "We were just about to go looking for you."

"Have you seen Alexei?" he panted looking around.

"No, child, we haven't," Master replied, giving Gray a troubled look. "We have strategized that the best way to protect the guild is to build up a strong defense. All maker mages are currently building a physical barrier and other mages are contributing to other magical barriers. Go help Laki out, alright?"

"What about the giant castle that's going to crush us under its feet, Master?" Gray countered.

The group gathered at the table eyed each other nervously. Jellal cleared his throat, sharing a furtive look with Erza. "I have an elite team of mages that are currently infiltrating the castle. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"I understand that. What I don't understand is how you are out of prison!"

"The Council let us, erm, borrow him. His knowledge of dark magics relating to this case has been most helpful."

"Who is this elite team of yours, _Fernandes_?"

"A couple mages I used to work with. Though they do partake in rather…questionable activities but they understand that their magic won't be able to function if Vladimir succeeds in his plan."

Gray froze. "What do you mean, won't function?"

Jellal sighed in exasperation. "Think of the new world Vladimir wants as a world with Anti-magic. Although I have played around with it, I couldn't use my magic in its presence. In a sense, it completely nullifies the magic energy we have now, only allowing those sensitive to this anti-magic energy to use anti-magic."

"So you're saying that if he succeeds, we won't be wizards anymore."

"Yes."

"But if he can't use magic, why would he want that world?"

"It seems that he has been working with it for a much longer time, and right now he can summon some anti-magical energy for short periods of time. He would probably be the only 'wizard' if he succeeded, leaving him to rule the rest of the human race."

"And did Alexei just happen to volunteer to be part of that elite team?" Gray asked tiredly.

"No, we haven't even seen her," Mira replied calmly, giving Gray an icy glare. "Now go help out with the barrier. Try to work with Juvia, your unison raid seemed pretty strong the last time you used it."

Gray scowled, but walked out of the guild. He couldn't very well forsake his family, could he?

* * *

**Evil cliffy...meh but a good dramatic place to end! Cya, and once again R&amp;R!**

**:D ~Alice**


	27. Chapter 26- Void

**AN: Soooo...it's been like three months guys...hi...i still exist for those of you previously following my story. So officially now updates will be suuuper sporadic T^T. I really apologize for that, it's because I have a million AP readings and other stuff to do over summer + school and afterschools...basically drowning in work so yeah...but still welcome if you have read this little fanfic recently and I AM SO HAPPY I HAVE OVER 50 FOLLOWERS! THIS IS SOOO BIG TO ME, YEAH I NEVER RLLY THOUGHT THAT I WOULD GO FROM 20 TO 50! So yeah, now I'm having an official shout out again so big thank you to: Digifan92, Hana and Jasmine, IcePrinceRay, Johnny Valentine, Shiranai Atsune, emi-theweirdo, KagomeUchiha101, SamanthaMalloryLovesReading, SkyLion27 , GrayBlueEyedBelle, RainKandySux, JustAnotherFairy, AngelQueen1325, Silvia-kotomi, IronWolffy, KyoyaOotoriLover, simonekat, , BlackHamster96, Chiharu Okabe, TheBlackScaledDragon, Karenheartfillia, Mira-san7, toshirosangel, ichoisnet122, Katatonic97, .984, Kowareta1468, Maiannaise, My Exceed Eats Carrots, AnimeRaiderHybrid12,pPrincesscherrysaku, Destiny Xavier16, Mayawong, Takashi Amaya, Maebell1, Animelife1, alkorn, AFallenAngel1221, heichou, takoaisu, Tokine8696, Ruby-Wife-of-Naruto, ShokoraFantasy, liznightangel, Rayna17, Kira Justine, 22, SoraMythos9276, basantelhout thank you so much for your 51 follows. Rlly thankful!**

**Just a shout out to two of the people on that list. (I love all of you equally, but these two deserve it!). So first: GrayBlueEyedBelle: she is literally responsible for a good part of the reviews on my fanfic (by herself and by putting it on her favorites). Super great advice, great PM buddy, should practically be a co-author! Thank you so much, I would have never been able to get this far without you. Thank you for all the great criticism/reviews you gave 3. Ok, next, AFallenAngel1221: I won't specify who this person is, but I know this person personally, and this person has really helped me in real time when I struggled to draft the last few chapters (legit, I had worst writer's block ever, he/she was great!). So thank you so much for helping me continue this :).**

**Yeah...this chapter has...some reference to previous chapters, but yeah may be some plot inconsistencies due to the fact that I started this about a year ago, if you find one...let me know! R and R, ****Enjoy! **

**~Alice**

* * *

_Fairy Tail is my family. I can't let them down, especially at a time like this. _Gray thought to himself. _No matter how messed up my own personal life is, _he added as he looked around guild to find Juvia. He spent the rest of the climb up to the turret in pensive silence.

"Have you seen Juvia?" Laki asked as he walked up to her. "I was planning on asking her to help out with the barrier, but it seems I can't find her."

"I haven't seen..." Gray answered as he surveyed the town from the turret. His eyes widened as he noticed the water mage talking to a winged figure next to the river. "…her," he added when Laki gave him a strange look. "Can you hold the fort for a couple minutes? I'm pretty sure I know where she is."

No problem!" Laki replied cheerfully before going back to her task of creating a wooden barrier around the guild. Using his ice magic, Gray quickly constructed a pillar and leapt over the growing wood barrier. Running towards the riverbank, he caught a glimpse of silver heading in the direction of the forest nearby magnolia, and Juvia, merging with the river. Deciding that it would be better to hide and wait for the two in the mountains, he started chasing after the silver speck in the sky.

As he approached the mountain, he began to feel a strange sensation. As if he was slowly being numbed by something. _Or someone_, he thought in alarm as he began to run faster. He saw what appeared to be a magic circle floating above a glade he knew well. _What the hell is going on here? I can sense Juvia and Alexei's magic energy, but this isn't elemental at all. _

He neared the glade, and he began to see clearly, what was occurring. His eyes widened as he saw that Juvia was holding a very familiar silver rapier. _Isn't that the sword that she found on one of our missions?_ Clearly they were conducting some kind of magic ceremony. _Something is off here,_ he thought. _If they were trying to help us, then they wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to hide it from the rest of the guild._

"A clean thrust…" Alexei murqmured, and Gray struggled to hear what she said next. She closed her fist over her heart. He watched in awe as they both grasped the sword, and began to chant, "_Fillia famlilia, sisters of redemption, we ask that the thread be cut, the red string of fate is unwound. We give you this offering; in return, allow the thread to be spun again after the redemption of the children. By our blood and the bond that connects us we swear, pierce the fog with all your might!"_

When he heard the scream, he knew something was wrong. He began to run towards them, knowing that it was already to late. He saw Juvia, eyes closed, tears mixing with the rain, holding the sword that was driven through Alexei's chest. Alexei's limp form hung off of the sword. "What have you done to her?" he screamed hoarsely as Juvia tugged the sword out, falling to her knees as she dropped the blade with a clang.

"What have I done?" Juvia asked, eyes wide with shock. "Why did I do it? What have I done…" she chanted to herself, shaking in fear as she felt an icy aura emit from Gray.

"You killed her," he said softly. Juvia shivered as she felt the temperature drop. Gray began walking towards her. "You killed your own sister!" he growled. Juvia flinched. "Damn it! You killed the only person I ever loved like it was nothing!"

"I didn't kill her!" she suddenly screamed. Jumping to her feet, she summoned her water magic. "She did this so she could save us! She knew she wouldn't be able to leave us!"

"What do you mean save us? All I can see is that she was too scared to live on!" Gray shouted. "Ice make…"

Juvia responded by summoning more water, "Water…"

"Stop." Both Gray and Juvia froze when they heard a familiar voice. Gray's eyes widened as he saw Alexei's formerly limp form slowly stand up. "Further conflict is pointless, Gray Fullbuster. The Fairy Tail guild needs your magic to build defense. Return to the guild." But something was strange. It wasn't the impassioned plea to run back to the guild that they were expecting. She sounded like a machine, cold and monotone, unfeeling. She sounded like a stranger, someone Gray had no idea existed.

Still, he had to try to convince her to come back. It may have seemed like she was a different person, but she was still Alexei. "You're part of the guild as well, Alexei. We fight with you."

"That is not an option. In order to destroy the Dark Lacrima, I will use my own life force to fuel a simultaneous spell using all thirteen elements."

"But then you'll die!" Gray protested.

"Everything that lives must eventually die, for me, my time to die came earlier than most."

"But you're not even in your twenties. Grim said that you had until twenty one!"

"That was the optimal amount of time left, however, it seems that my father has other plans. I can already sense a large amount of dark energy amassed. Indeed, in a couple more minutes, your own magic and that of the guild will start to suffer due to the large amount of negative energy in this area."

"Guild or no guild, we are still going to fight with you, nee-san."

"Unacceptable. The force of thirteen elements would put your own lives at risk. My task is to save this world with minimal casualty. Only Grimoire can withstand the force of the spell."

"Why is that? She doesn't have any special defense charm or magic!" Gray countered.

"I formed a contract with her. A promise if you will. As a defender of this world, I can choose someone to aid me. She will survive, but barely."

"Then make a contract with one of us," Juvia proposed.

"I have no more time to spare. The process will take to long, and I have already called for Grimoire. There is nothing left to do." As she said this, tears began to pour down her face.

"Alexei," Gray whispered.

"I do not understand why I am crying. Perhaps it is an adverse effect of the negative energy," she said. "Farewell Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser. Perhaps you may meet me again in a different life." Alexei unfolded her wings and jumped into the sky, speeding towards the looming castle in the distance.

"I'm going after her," Gray said to Juvia, after a few seconds.

"I'll go with you. After all she is my sister," she replied. "Even if I can't survive this, I want to spend the last few hours my life with her."

"Alright then. Let's do this, Juvia." Placing his fist on his palm, he yelled, "Ice make slide!" A path of ice appeared, winding towards the dark castle.

Just as the pair was about to leave, a black portal appeared before them. Grim flew out, landing in front of them. Taking a moment to glance at the scene before her, Grim's eyes widened as she saw the sword laying discarded on the ground. "Crap! You used the damn sword on her?"

* * *

**AN: Tadaaaaa. R&amp;R guys! :3**


End file.
